Origen - Star Wars (sequels) - FinnPoe - M
by apocrypha73
Summary: Situado poco después del Episodio VII. La general Organa asigna a Finn y a Poe una misión destinada a acabar con el sistema de reclutamiento y adoctrinamiento de la Primera Orden. Advertencia: al final del capítulo 6 hay una escena algo subida de tono. Si prefieres saltártela y pasar directamente al epílogo, hazlo sin problemas porque no ocurre nada más después.
1. Chapter 1

En la experiencia de Finn, ser convocado ante la presencia de un superior nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Intentaba no pensar en ello mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la base en dirección al despacho de la general Organa, pero la sensación de tener un puño enorme estrujándole el estómago no se iba.

 _Venga, hombre, no seas idiota. Ahora no estás en la Primera Orden._

Se repetía mentalmente esa idea, una y otra vez, en un esfuerzo inútil por controlar sus nervios. Además, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de meter la pata todavía. Había salido de la enfermería hacía sólo dos semanas, y hasta el día anterior no le habían dado el alta definitiva.

 _No puede ser nada malo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?_

Dobló un recodo y se encontró en el pasillo que buscaba. El despacho de la general estaba más o menos hacia la mitad del corredor, y lo único que distinguía su puerta de las demás era la pequeña placa rectangular con el nombre "L. Organa" que había sobre el intercomunicador. Finn se retorció las manos una vez más, respiró hondo y pulsó el botón para llamar.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato ante él, dejando ver al androide de protocolo dorado con el brazo rojo, cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, señor Finn! —exclamó alegremente el droide—. Pase, por favor. La general Organa le está esperando.

Se hizo a un lado con su caminar lento y rígido de costumbre, extendiendo un brazo hacia el interior del despacho en un gesto de cortesía. Finn avanzó, pasando por delante del droide, y se encontró dentro de un despacho mucho más sencillo y pequeño de lo que esperaba. Pocos muebles y ningún lujo, salvo que se contara como tal la enorme ventana que dominaba la pared opuesta, y que ofrecía una preciosa vista de los bosques que rodeaban la base.

Sentada bajo ese mismo ventanal, la general Organa le miraba con rostro sereno desde detrás de su escritorio, y no era la única que lo hacía. Frente a ella, cómodamente instalado en una de las dos sillas situadas ante la mesa del despacho, estaba Poe Dameron.

El piloto le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad y, cuando Finn llegó a su altura, alargó el puño para que le chocara los nudillos, a modo de saludo. Finn correspondió tanto al gesto como a la sonrisa, y se sentó junto a él en la otra silla frente al escritorio, ahora mucho más tranquilo.

El mero hecho de que Poe también estuviera allí había bastado para borrar de un plumazo su nerviosismo: fuera cual fuese la razón por la que ambos habían sido convocados, no podía ser para echarles la bronca. Al fin y al cabo, Poe era el ojito derecho de Leia.

No es que Finn pudiera culparla por ello, claro está. Poe era el ojito derecho de _toda_ la Resistencia, de hecho. Finn había tenido ocasión de observar cómo se comportaban los otros pilotos alrededor de él, el respeto que subyacía bajo todas sus bromas. Incluso los mecánicos y los ingenieros de la base trataban de impresionarle. El día anterior, un asistente se había dedicado a retocar la pintura de su Ala-X para quitarle los arañazos recibidos en la última batalla, sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Cuando Poe se lo agradeció con una palmada en el hombro, el chico había estado a punto de desmayarse.

—Me alegro de ver que ya estás completamente recuperado, Finn —dijo Leia con amabilidad. Para un ojo poco observador, la general podría parecer la misma de siempre: no había variado en nada su ritmo de trabajo, ni la energía con que lo acometía, ni la consideración con que trataba a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y su piel había adquirido un tono mortecino, apagado, casi sin vida. Parecía haber envejecido diez años desde la misión que había acabado con la mayor arma del enemigo y también, de un modo trágico, con la vida de Han Solo.

—Gracias, general —respondió él—. Esos droides médicos que tienen ustedes son increíbles, señora. Apenas me han quedado cicatrices, me han dejado como nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Poe apretaba los labios y agachaba la cabeza por un momento. Era un gesto recurrente cada vez que se mencionaban las heridas de Finn, como si el recuerdo le trajese un sabor amargo a la boca. Poe había sido lo primero que Finn había visto al despertar en la enfermería, montando guardia junto a su cama como si estuviera convencido de que podía evitar que la muerte se lo llevara a base de fuerza de voluntad, y el alivio que transformó su rostro al verle abrir los ojos daba fe de lo cerca que Finn había estado de no contarlo.

Poe era un buen amigo. Finn se sentía muy afortunado de tenerle, sobre todo ahora que Rey se había marchado para encontrar a Luke Skywalker y convertirse en jedi. Todavía estaba intentando asimilar esa parte.

—Os he mandado llamar —continuó Leia, sacándole de su ensimismamiento— porque necesito encomendaros una misión un tanto especial.

—¿Una misión? —preguntó Poe, con tono preocupado— ¿Qué clase de misión? ¿No es demasiado pronto para Finn? Es decir, le acaban de dar el alta, ¿no?

—Estoy bien, Poe —le aseguró él; el piloto se volvió para mirarle, sin aspecto de estar muy convencido—. En serio, sea lo que sea, puedo hacerlo. En fin, eso creo. Eh… Quizá no debería haber dicho eso antes de saber de qué se trata, ¿verdad?

Terminó la frase volviéndose hacia Leia con los hombros caídos y de repente deseó poder hacerse más pequeño. Estaba seguro de que acababa de meter la pata, y bien metida. La general respondió con una sonrisa indulgente.

—Si te soy sincera, a Poe no le falta razón. Por mí, preferiría esperar un poco más antes de enviarte cerca del enemigo, pero me temo que eres la única persona que puede llevar a cabo este trabajo. Dime, Finn, ¿recuerdas algo de tus primeros años adiestrándote como soldado de asalto? En concreto, ¿recuerdas cómo llegaste allí?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en el pasado. Intentó remontarse tanto como pudo en su memoria, pero no encontró ningún recuerdo de antes del centro de entrenamiento. Siempre le habían inculcado que aquella era toda su realidad: su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Que para él no había un antes de la Primera Orden, ni tampoco un después.

La idea de que no había un después había caído por su propio peso, y además de forma estrepitosa, en cuanto él y Poe se subieron a aquel caza TIE y huyeron del destructor estelar. Pero, por alguna razón, Finn no había llegado a plantearse si también lo del antes era mentira. Al menos, no hasta ahora.

—No recuerdo haber llegado —admitió, en voz baja—. Que yo sepa, estuve allí desde siempre.

Leia asintió con los labios apretados, como si la respuesta no le sorprendiera pero le contrariase de todas formas.

—Lo suponía —murmuró, en tono sombrío—. Veréis, la situación es ésta: hemos destruido un arma que a la Primera Orden le costó mucho tiempo y recursos construir, lo que significa que están muy debilitados ahora mismo. Aun así, eso no quiere decir que estén acabados. Siguen disponiendo de una importante flota de destructores estelares y, lo que es aún más preocupante, un ejército muy grande. De hecho, ésa ha sido siempre una de sus grandes ventajas: la superioridad numérica. Antes usaban clones y ahora adiestran niños desde la cuna, pero el resultado es el mismo. Sus fuerzas no parecen tener fin.

Alternaba la mirada entre uno y el otro mientras les contaba todo eso, como si quisiera asegurarse de que le prestaban atención, aunque en realidad no le hacía falta: tanto Finn como Poe estaban pendientes de cada palabra.

—Por eso necesito a Finn para esta misión —siguió diciendo Leia, centrándose en él—. La ubicación de los centros de entrenamiento es secreta, y hasta ahora ninguno de nuestros esfuerzos por descubrirla ha dado resultado. Pero tú conoces la situación de al menos uno de ellos, ¿no es así?

Finn asintió, despacio.

—La base donde yo me crié —dijo—. En el planeta Fondor.

—Exacto —confirmó la general—. Os contaré lo que sabemos hasta ahora: la Primera Orden lleva décadas capturando niños en planetas remotos o desprotegidos, para convertirlos en soldados ciegamente fieles a su causa. Realizan una sola incursión al año y nunca atacan dos veces seguidas en el mismo planeta, con lo que consiguen no causar el suficiente revuelo como para atraer la atención de las autoridades de la República. No tenemos ni idea de adónde les llevan después de eso, con la excepción del centro en el que Finn se entrenó, ni tampoco sabemos cómo se organizan.

Dirigió una mirada hacia Finn, y después a Poe, antes de continuar.

—Quiero que averigüéis todo lo que haya que saber sobre la red de captación y entrenamiento de la Primera Orden, porque vamos a desmantelarlo. Vamos a cortarles el suministro de soldados de una vez por todas.

Poe y Finn intercambiaron una larga mirada. La expresión del piloto reflejaba con bastante fidelidad lo mismo que Finn sentía: la responsabilidad de una misión tan importante, el orgullo de que se la hubieran encomendado precisamente a ellos, y la determinación de no defraudar a la general costara lo que costase.

—Cuente con nosotros, general —contestó Poe con decisión.

Leia asintió con el aire de quien no esperaba menos.

—Finn, ¿hay algo más que puedas contarnos sobre tu proceso de entrenamiento? Cualquier detalle es útil, aunque parezca trivial.

Finn suspiró, haciendo memoria.

—Estuve en el centro de adiestramiento hasta los dieciocho años —comenzó—. Además del entrenamiento en sí, también teníamos que trabajar en lo que nos ordenaran: limpieza, reparaciones… lo que tocara. Recuerdo que estuve un tiempo asignado a las cocinas, y cada semana nos llegaba un cargamento de suministros. A lo mejor podríamos empezar por ahí.

El rostro de la general Organa se iluminó.

—Ésa es una gran idea, Finn —le dijo con énfasis.

El muchacho sintió que se hinchaba de orgullo. Dirigió una mirada hacia Poe, como para asegurarse de que él también había oído a la gran Leia Organa, líder de la Resistencia y leyenda viviente, felicitarle por su idea. El piloto asintió con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

—Podríamos intentar colocar un localizador en la nave de transporte y seguirla hasta su punto de origen —propuso Poe.

—Creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos —convino la general Organa—. Pero quiero dejar una cosa muy clara: se trata de seguirles y espiarles, nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Bajo ningún concepto debéis entrar en contacto con el enemigo si podéis evitarlo.

Hizo una pausa, con la mirada fija en Poe, que pareció encogerse un poco bajo su escrutinio. Finn estuvo a punto de decirle a la general que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que no estaban tan locos como para querer enfrentarse ellos dos solos a la Primera Orden, pero algo en el lenguaje corporal de Poe, en su manera de moverse en el asiento como si le picara algo, y en la expresión afectuosa pero severa de la general, le dijo que tal vez estaría hablando de más.

—¿He hablado claro? —concluyó la mujer.

—Sí, señora —respondieron los dos a la vez.

—Muy bien. Saldréis en cuanto estéis listos.

Iba a ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Poe no viajara en su Ala-X, pero no había forma de que pudieran acomodarse en él dos personas. Leia les había asignado un carguero ligero de clase YT bautizado con el nombre de _Moon Jumper_. Era un poco más pequeño que el _Halcón_ , pero equipado con todo lo necesario para viajes interestelares y con espacio más que suficiente para ellos dos.

Poe fue a su habitación para quitarse el mono naranja de piloto y cambiarlo por ropas civiles, más discretas y apropiadas para el trabajo que tenía por delante. Como el _Jumper_ contaba con una unidad completa de limpieza, calculó que podría apañarse con lo que llevara encima más una muda de repuesto. Estaba acostumbrado a viajar con poco equipaje y lo prefería así.

Al sacar de su arcón las prendas que iba a llevarse, quedó a la vista un bulto envuelto en tela blanca que había al fondo. Poe se detuvo en seco, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire por un momento. La reacción no era nueva y, a pesar de todo, siempre le pillaba desprevenido ese vuelco en el corazón cada vez que algo se lo recordaba.

Se agachó para sacar el paquete y retiró con cuidado la tela blanca que lo envolvía, para dejar al descubierto los restos chamuscados y rotos de la chaqueta que primero había sido suya y luego de Finn.

Un centímetro. Eso le había dicho el droide médico. El tajo del sable de luz de Kylo Ren se había quedado a un centímetro de cercenar la columna vertebral de Finn. Un mísero centímetro que había supuesto la diferencia entre una horrible quemadura y un daño irreparable. Entre unos cuantos músculos desgarrados y la parálisis permanente. Quizás, incluso, entre la vida y la muerte.

Un centímetro de cuero y tejido que se había interpuesto entre la hoja de plasma y la espalda de su amigo. De no ser por aquel destrozado montón de harapos que tenía entre las manos, tal vez Finn no estaría en pie en aquel momento. Poe habría hecho enmarcar la estúpida chaqueta para colgarla en su habitación, si no hubiera resultado demasiado obvio.

Era muy pronto, maldita sea. Puede que Finn estuviera preparado para volver a la acción, pero desde luego Poe no lo estaba para verle otra vez en peligro. Al menos esta vez iría con él, pero ¿y si no podía protegerle? ¿Y si no era lo bastante rápido, o lo bastante listo, o lo bastante fuerte? Si al chaval le pasaba algo, Poe jamás se lo perdonaría. Por no mencionar que, emocionalmente, eso le destruiría.

 _Por el amor de la Fuerza, ¿hasta qué punto puedes llegar a ser patético, Dameron?_

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, riéndose de sí mismo. Era ridículo. Apenas conocía a Finn en realidad, ¿cómo podía haberse colgado tan fuerte por él, en tan poco tiempo? Por muy bien que hubieran conectado nada más conocerse, no tenía sentido.

Pero sí que habían conectado bien, ¿verdad? Mejor que bien, había sido mágico. Se habían entendido a la perfección, confiando por instinto el uno en el otro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Su huida de la Primera Orden le había hecho sentirse más vivo de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en muchísimo tiempo, y desde entonces no había sido capaz de sacarse a aquel chico de la cabeza. Ni cuando se despertó en Jakku, ni cuando le buscó por todas partes sin éxito, ni mientras esperaba a que la Resistencia respondiera a su señal de socorro y viniera a buscarle.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un idiota en la soledad de su cuarto y sacudió la cabeza, exasperado consigo mismo. Se llevó la chaqueta a los labios durante un segundo, antes de volver a cubrirla con la tela blanca y dejarla donde estaba, al fondo del arcón.

Cuando cerró la tapa, descubrió que le temblaban las manos. Respiró hondo y se sentó en su cama, tratando de recuperar la calma. Más le valía aprender a controlarse un poco, si quería sobrevivir a este viaje. Tenía por delante entre dos y siete días, como mínimo, de pasar cada hora de cada uno de ellos a solas con Finn. Eso eran muchas oportunidades para ponerse en ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía la más mínima esperanza con él.

No era el pesimismo lo que le hacía pensar así, era su sentido de la realidad. Desde que volvieron a encontrarse, el chaval no había sido capaz de hilvanar una frase completa sin incluir el nombre de Rey en ella. Estaba claro por dónde iban los tiros. Así que no, no sería muy buena idea pasarse la misión comportándose como un cachorrito enamorado alrededor de Finn.

Eso le recordó que aún tenía que terminar de hacer su equipaje y revisar la nave. Metió la ropa en su mochila y salió de la habitación para encaminarse a la zona de los hangares. De camino, pasó por el almacén de suministros y recogió las raciones que Leia ya había ordenado que les facilitaran para el viaje.

BB-8 le estaba esperando junto al _Moon Jumper_. El droide emitió un alegre pitido al verle llegar y le salió al encuentro, rodando con entusiasmo alrededor de sus pies hasta que Poe se agachó para saludarle.

—Hola, amigo —le dijo, mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza—. ¿Qué, todo listo?

BB-8 contestó con un sonido de aprobación. Después se inclinó hacia un lado, como si estuviera mirando algo que había detrás de Poe y, con otro alegre pitido, rodeó al piloto y salió disparado hacia lo que fuera que había llamado su atención. Poe se dio la vuelta para comprobar a dónde iba y vio a Finn esquivar con habilidad al pequeño droide cuando éste estaba a punto de hacerle tropezar.

—¡Eh, tranquilo, colega! —rió Finn, en dirección a BB-8. También se agachó para saludarle, acariciándole la carcasa con una sonrisa franca y contagiosa que a Poe se le clavó directamente debajo del esternón.

—¿Todo listo, Poe? —la voz de la general Organa, justo a su espalda, le hizo girarse con un sobresalto. No la había oído acercarse, y a juzgar por la mirada sabia con la que le estaba observando, la mujer llevaba ahí el tiempo suficiente como para haberle visto embobado con Finn como un adolescente en su primer enamoramiento.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Genial, esto era justo lo que le faltaba.

—Sí, general, todo listo —carraspeó, pasando la mano por el costado de la nave como una caricia.

—Déjate de títulos, Poe, ahora no estamos en una reunión oficial —replicó ella, con una sonrisa maternal.

Poe bajó la mirada, dejando escapar un resoplido. Tenía una intuición más o menos clara de lo que vendría a continuación y no estaba seguro de poder escapar de ello con la dignidad intacta. Aun sin estar entrenada en el uso de la Fuerza, Leia tenía una habilidad innata para leer a la gente, y con él le resultaba especialmente fácil después de tantos años trabajando juntos. Intentar ocultarle algo a la general Organa habría sido tan inútil como intentar ocultárselo a su propia madre, cuando ésta aún vivía.

Leia avanzó hasta situarse frente a él y le puso una mano en un hombro.

—No hagas ninguna locura —le dijo cuando él levantó la vista de nuevo—. Sé que ya te lo he advertido antes, pero te lo voy a repetir porque te conozco: vuestra tarea es observar, ¿de acuerdo? No os metáis en líos.

—Sí, mi general —respondió él; Leia puso los ojos en blanco al oírle usar su título formal otra vez, pero el respeto que aquella mujer le inspiraba estaba grabado a fuego en su ADN y no sabía hablarle de otra forma—. Aun así, y en mi futura defensa, quiero hacer constar que la última vez que una misión salió según lo planeado, fue más o menos alrededor de… nunca.

—Más a mi favor, entonces —insistió ella. Su mirada se desplazó durante apenas un segundo hacia Finn, que seguía jugando con BB-8 a unos cuantos metros de distancia—. Si llegara el caso, ese muchacho sabe cuidar de sí mismo. No lo olvides, Poe. Si te preocupas más de protegerle a él que de mantener la cabeza fría durante un combate, eso no os beneficiará a ninguno de los dos. Prométeme que te cuidarás.

Poe asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Se sentía desarmado, expuesto, con las emociones a flor de piel. Se preguntó si a todo el mundo le resultaba tan evidente lo que sentía por Finn, aunque en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

Leia le dio un apretón en el hombro y Poe sintió el impulso curativo de la Fuerza como una corriente cálida, que irradiaba desde ese punto hacia el interior de su cuerpo y le calmaba los nervios. Se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y ya no tuvieron tiempo de decirse nada más, porque Finn les alcanzó con su mochila colgada del hombro y BB-8 pisándole los talones.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó, después de saludarles a ambos. Prácticamente rebotaba sobre sus pies, y Poe no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la energía que acarreaba consigo: su impaciencia por ser útil, por salir del confinamiento de la base y _hacer algo_ , lo que fuera.

 _Cierra la boca, Dameron, antes de que empieces a babear._

—Sí, claro —respondió, y extendió el brazo hacia la nave como una invitación—. Cuando quieras.

—Que la Fuerza os acompañe —les dijo Leia, mientras retrocedía para apartarse.

Subieron al _Jumper_ y cada uno tomó posición en el lugar que le correspondía: Poe en el asiento del piloto, Finn a su lado en el del copiloto, y BB-8 en el hueco destinado al astrodroide. En cuanto el personal de la base le concedió vía libre, Poe encendió los motores y sacó el carguero del hangar con un suave arco ascendente. Poco después estaban fuera de la atmósfera, rodeados de estrellas y del vacío infinito del espacio.

—Muy bien —dijo Poe, mientras introducía en la computadora de la nave las coordenadas del sistema que Finn les había indicado—. Preparaos para alcanzar la velocidad de la luz. Nos vamos a Fondor.


	2. Chapter 2

Fondor había sido un planeta de relativa importancia antes de las Guerras Clon, pero los sucesivos conflictos lo habían devastado, y hoy en día estaba casi deshabitado. O, al menos, eso era lo que se creía. Finn podía dar fe de que no era así.

—¿Qué tipo de mundo es? —le preguntó Poe, cuando ya estaban cerca—. ¿Desértico, montañoso, frío...? ¿Qué recuerdas?

Finn se volvió hacia él con una expresión de disculpa.

—En realidad, no tengo ni idea —contestó, algo avergonzado—. Nunca salíamos del centro de entrenamiento. La única vez que crucé esa puerta fue cuando me gradué como cadete. Aunque creo recordar que desde el patio se veían colinas con árboles, y eso.

Poe le dirigió una mirada de indignación.

—¿Nunca os dejaban salir del complejo? —repitió—. Menudos hijos de…

Se interrumpió gracias al pitido de advertencia que le lanzó BB-8 desde la parte de atrás de la cabina, a lo que Poe correspondió con una mirada que podría haber arruinado cosechas enteras. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, como si tratara de ventilar su frustración.

—Dices que te graduaste como cadete a los dieciocho años, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque Finn no sabía si lo hacía por verdadero interés en la respuesta o por darle conversación—. ¿A dónde te enviaron después?

—A la Starkiller, para seguir entrenando hasta que me considerasen preparado para entrar en combate—respondió él—. Unos cuantos de mi promoción acabamos allí, y a los demás los repartieron por otras bases, creo. No nos daban mucha información, se suponía que teníamos que obedecer y no hacer preguntas.

Poe no comentó nada, aunque la expresión tormentosa de su rostro ya hablaba por sí misma de lo que opinaba acerca de las prácticas de la Primera Orden. Quizá por eso, por esa solidaridad silenciosa, Finn se encontró, casi sin darse cuenta, contándole sus experiencias en esa segunda etapa del entrenamiento. Le habló de los apodos que tenían los otros cadetes para acortar sus designaciones alfanuméricas, aunque a él nunca le pusieron uno, y de cómo siempre había sabido que no encajaba del todo allí, a pesar de haber destacado en todas las disciplinas. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y, a pesar de saber que no se iba a meter en ningún lío por ello, no podía evitar esa leve sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago de quien hace algo que le ha estado prohibido toda su vida.

Cuando por fin salieron del hiperespacio y se aproximaron a Fondor, las pantallas de la consola empezaron a temblar y a volverse borrosas.

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró Poe, pulsando varios mandos—. Hay muchísimas interferencias, la mitad de los instrumentos no funcionan.

—Es intencionado —le explicó Finn—. Es el complejo quien emite esas interferencias, para resultar invisible a cualquier nave que pueda pasar cerca. Hacen que parezca radiación residual de los bombardeos que hubo aquí durante las Guerras Clon, y nadie se lo cuestiona.

—Pues mira qué bien, parece que vamos a tener que aterrizar a ojo.

—¿Podrás hacerlo?

Poe se volvió hacia él con una mirada más que elocuente.

—¿Te contesto a eso?

Finn sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Déjalo, no hace falta. Está bien, señor "puedo pilotar cualquier cosa". Demuéstrame lo bueno que eres.

—Lo haría, pero ya has desayunado y no me apetece que pongas toda la cabina perdida —replicó Poe con bravuconería. Miraba al frente, no hacia Finn, por lo que éste sólo le veía de perfil. La comisura de su boca luchaba por curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa traviesa—. Mejor vamos a hacerlo con suavidad, ¿te parece?

Era curioso: Poe no había hecho ninguna acrobacia con la nave, pero aun así Finn notó una sensación rara en el vientre. No sabía por qué. De todas formas, la extraña desazón duró poco tiempo, así que decidió no hacerle caso.

Finn recordaba que el centro de entrenamiento estaba situado cerca del ecuador del planeta, y así se lo había contado a Leia y a Poe, aunque no había podido facilitarles sus coordenadas exactas. Por esa razón, y para evitar ser vistos, Poe realizó la aproximación al planeta desde uno de los polos.

—Una vez que estemos dentro de la atmósfera, será más fácil limpiar la señal de interferencia —aventuró Finn—. Eso creo, al menos. Su función es conseguir que cualquier hipotética nave que vuele por esta región pase de largo, así que está calibrada para fastidiar los escáneres de largo alcance.

—Espero que tengas razón —respondió Poe con tono irónico—. Sería complicado mantener en secreto nuestra presencia si por error hacemos una pasada por encima del edificio.

Resultó que Finn estaba en lo cierto. Las lecturas de los instrumentos no se despejaron del todo, pero mejoraron lo suficiente como para proporcionarles una idea bastante aproximada de la configuración del terreno.

—Ahí están —murmuró Poe, satisfecho. En la pantalla del ordenador, sobre un mapa del hemisferio norte de Fondor, una miríada de puntos verdes indicaba la presencia de formas de vida, repartidas por todo el territorio. Pero en una amplia península del continente más cercano al ecuador, la acumulación de puntos verdes era tal que formaba un círculo casi perfecto.

Era una zona boscosa y de suelo desigual, con la arboleda salpicada de pequeños valles y lagos. Poe aterrizó el _Jumper_ a una distancia prudente de donde se alzaba el complejo, y los tres se dispusieron a cubrir el resto del camino a pie. O rodando, en el caso de BB-8.

—Bueno, al menos no es un desierto —comentó Finn, mientras se colgaba la mochila de los hombros. Ya había tenido suficientes paseos bajo el sol para toda la vida.

—Y además, esta vez no vas solo.

Finn palmeó el hombro de Poe en un gesto agradecido, mientras respondía:

—Ésa es la mejor parte.

Poe sonrió de aquella manera tan suya en la que se le iluminaba todo el rostro y se le formaban arruguitas en los ojos; la clase de sonrisa acogedora y franca que te hacía sentir que estabais compartiendo un chiste privado que sólo él y tú podíais entender. En opinión de Finn, Poe tenía la mejor sonrisa de la galaxia, después de la de Rey.

En su descargo, había que decir que _nadie_ podía superar la sonrisa de Rey. Rey sonreía y era como si se despejaran las nubes y dejaran ver el sol de pronto.

—En fin, vámonos —dijo Poe, y sólo entonces Finn se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole fijamente mientras reflexionaba sobre sonrisas. Con un carraspeo, echó a andar detrás de él y BB-8 emitió un sonidito indescifrable antes de seguirles a ambos.

Caminaron a buen paso durante más o menos una hora, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Poe consultaba de vez en cuando su dispositivo portátil para asegurarse de que seguían andando en la dirección correcta, y a veces corregía el rumbo si se habían desviado al rodear algún peñasco o vadear un río.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta donde se alzaban las instalaciones de entrenamiento de la Primera Orden, encajadas en un valle entre dos riscos de poca altura.

Escogieron un punto de observación en lo alto de uno de esos riscos. La posición elevada les ofrecía una visión perfecta del complejo de edificios y el patio que los comunicaba todos, mientras que los árboles que lo poblaban servirían para ocultarles a ellos de cualquier mirada inoportuna.

—Podríamos acampar aquí —propuso Poe—. Es un buen sitio. No nos verán desde abajo, incluso si tenemos que encender un fuego por la noche. Siempre y cuando la leña que usemos esté bien seca y no haga humo, claro.

—Por mí bien.

Dejaron las mochilas al cuidado de BB-8 y fueron a buscar leña por los alrededores. Cuando regresaron, la tarde ya estaba empezando a caer y en el centro de entrenamiento se habían encendido las luces. Poe se acercó al borde del risco, con los prismáticos en la mano, para echar un vistazo.

—No merece la pena —le dijo Finn, mientras sacaba su saco de dormir de la mochila—. A estas horas ya no se realizan ejercicios en el patio, estarán a punto de servir la cena.

—Sólo quiero hacerme una idea de la estructura del conjunto de edificios —contestó Poe, llevándose el visor a los ojos—. Espera un momento… Finn, veo algo moverse.

—¿En serio? —replicó el otro. Caminó hasta situarse junto a él y levantó sus propios prismáticos para comprobar a qué se refería su compañero. Por una de las puertas salieron al patio varias figuras vestidas con pantalón y túnica blancos, todos con el pelo muy corto y rifles de asalto entre las manos. Enfocó mejor los prismáticos para poder distinguir las caras de los chiquillos, niños y niñas, cuyas edades debían de oscilar entre los siete u ocho y los diecisiete años como mucho. Tras ellos, un instructor vestido de negro riguroso se situó en una esquina del patio y comenzó a dar órdenes. El grupo empezó a correr en círculos por el perímetro del patio y Finn sintió que el corazón le pesaba el doble de pronto.

Bajó el visor, se dio la vuelta y se apartó del borde.

—Ah, eso. No es nada, Poe. Es parte de la rutina diaria.

La tristeza de su voz resultaba evidente hasta para él mismo, así que no esperaba que Poe la pasara por alto. En efecto, lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía a su amigo frente a él, sus manos en los hombros y su mirada preocupada escudriñando su rostro.

—Finn, ¿qué ocurre?

Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de contestar.

—Son las normas —dijo—. Cada recluta que haya quedado el último de su curso en los entrenamientos del día se queda sin cenar y tiene que realizar trabajo extra. Estos chavales están corriendo en el patio, pero seguramente en el campo de tiro hay unos cuantos más practicando su puntería, y en el gimnasio habrá otros tantos entrenando en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo llaman "motivación".

El rostro de Poe se transformó en una máscara de ira contenida. Finn sintió cómo la presión de sus manos sobre los hombros aumentaba apenas, como si necesitara liberar la tensión de algún modo pero estuviera intentando contenerse para no hacerle daño. Le vio tomar aire con fuerza un par de veces, las aletas de su nariz dilatándose en el proceso.

—¿Cuántas veces, Finn? —preguntó, con la voz cuidadosamente controlada.

No tenía sentido fingir que no entendía la pregunta.

—Bastantes menos que la mayoría. Las clases se me daban bien —contestó en voz baja, sin poder evitar que parte de la amargura que sentía se filtrara en su voz—. Pero tenía que ver a mis compañeros pasar por eso todos los días, y lo odiaba. Además, los otros niños estaban resentidos conmigo porque casi nunca perdía, así que no es que tuviera muchos amigos precisamente.

BB-8 emitió un triste pitido y rodó hasta dar con suavidad contra las piernas de Finn.

—¿Sabes que un día me dejé ganar?—continuó él. No sabía por qué, pero una vez que había empezado, ya no podía parar—. Estaba harto de que me dieran de lado, y pensé que si perdía de vez en cuando, les caería mejor. Pero el instructor se dio cuenta y nos castigó a todos durante una semana. Todo mi grupo se quedó sin cenar durante siete días seguidos para realizar trabajos extra, y el instructor se aseguró de recordarles cada noche que me lo debían a mí.

Poe cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y soltó una palabrota por lo bajo. Finn se encontró de pronto estrujado contra su pecho y rodeado por brazos que lo envolvían con fiereza, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a procesar lo que estaba pasando, Poe ya le había soltado.

—Debería haber imaginado que esta misión sería demasiado personal para ti —dijo, en tono de disculpa—. Tendría que haberle pedido a la general Organa que se la asignara a otro. Lo siento, Finn, no se me ocurrió.

Finn negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por mí. Sobreviví a todo eso, así que puedo sobrevivir a unos cuantos malos recuerdos.

Podía parecer una tontería, pero el simple hecho de tener a alguien tan agresivamente de su parte le hacía sentirse mejor. Poe era el recordatorio viviente de que, por fin, había encontrado un lugar en el que sí encajaba. La Resistencia era su hogar y la gente que le había acogido allí eran sus amigos, empezando por aquel piloto que le había dado un nombre nada más conocerle, cuando sus compañeros habían pasado años negándole uno. Las viejas heridas, de repente, ya no dolían tanto. Le sonrió a Poe, agradecido, y le dio una palmadita en la parte superior del brazo.

Finn no era muy hábil interpretando expresiones faciales, después de toda una vida rodeado de máscaras idénticas, pero habría jurado que lo que veía en la cara de su compañero era admiración pura y absoluta. Poe no dijo nada, sin embargo, y el momento pasó. Los dos se volvieron a la vez hacia BB-8, que les observaba desde su puesto junto a las mochilas, y se prepararon para pasar la noche.

Poe encendió la hoguera, procurando situarla lejos de los árboles de ramas más bajas. Extendieron los dos sacos junto al fuego, en perpendicular uno del otro, y se sentaron sobre ellos para tomar su propia cena. Si es que se podía llamar así a las barritas energéticas que constituían las raciones de viaje, claro está. A Finn, en el fondo, le daba igual: con que le quitaran el hambre, ya le valía. Poe, en cambio, se tomó la suya con una mueca de disgusto mal disimulada.

Lo bueno (o lo malo) de comer así era que se terminaba en seguida. La noche ya había caído por completo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía sueño todavía. Era uno de los inconvenientes de los viajes estelares: sus cuerpos venían de un horario diferente y costaba adaptarse.

—No dejo de pensar en esos chiquillos —dijo Poe con suavidad, dirigiendo miradas de reojo a Finn como si tratara de evaluar si era prudente sacar el tema otra vez—. He entrado en combate contra soldados de asalto muchas veces en mi vida, pero hasta ahora nunca me había planteado qué clase de personas eran. Con el casco puesto, todos parecen iguales. Es fácil olvidarse de que hay seres humanos ahí debajo.

Frunció el ceño, como si recordara algo.

—Porque son todos humanos, ¿verdad? —añadió.

—Sí, todos humanos —le confirmó Finn—. La Primera Orden considera inferiores al resto de las especies, si acaso los utilizan para trabajar en las minas y cosas así.

Poe resopló.

—Típico.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, en los que sólo se oyó el crepitar del fuego y el suave sonidito de preocupación que emitió BB-8, como si pudiera intuir el estado de ánimo que flotaba en el aire. Poe se dedicó a dibujar líneas en la tierra con una ramita y Finn se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en ambas manos, para poder contemplar las estrellas.

—¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Rey ahora? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Poe se volvió hacia la pila de leña que tenían reservada a un lado, agarró un par de piezas y las echó en la hoguera, aunque en realidad no hacía falta avivarla todavía.

—Entrenar muy duro, supongo —respondió, sin mirarle, mientras atizaba el fuego con otro palo.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Finn con una sonrisa, y suspiró—. Una jedi, ¿te lo imaginas? La primera jedi de la nueva generación, entrenada por el mismísimo Luke Skywalker. Esa chica se va a convertir en una leyenda, Poe.

Se echó a reír con suavidad.

—Me alegro por ella —concluyó, casi como si hablara consigo mismo.

Poe levantó la vista hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado que, de algún modo, no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó, en voz tan baja que al principio Finn no estuvo seguro de haberle oído bien.

—Sí, claro —contestó sin pensar. Ésa era una pregunta fácil—. En fin, ella es… ¿no llegaste a conocerla antes de que se fuera?

—Hablé con ella unas cuantas veces, cuando coincidíamos en la enfermería junto a tu cama—asintió Poe—. Me cayó bien. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Sus palabras le hicieron sonreír otra vez.

—Sí, es una gran chica. Yo nunca había tenido amigos así —comentó, satisfecho; Poe arqueó una ceja, por lo que trató de explicarse mejor—. Amigos de verdad, quiero decir. Como Rey y como tú.

Poe le miró durante un largo momento, como si tratara de asimilar su respuesta. Después encogió las piernas y apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas, contemplando el fuego con aire pensativo. Al final se decidió a hablar, y lo hizo en un tono increíblemente suave.

—No sé cómo has podido pasar por todo eso y mantener intacto ese corazón enorme que tienes, Finn —comenzó, sin apartar la vista de las llamas, como si así fuera más fácil—. Es decir, ya te admiraba por haber sido capaz de vencer años y años de adoctrinamiento para negarte a matar gente inocente, pero esto es otro nivel. Cualquiera que hubiera vivido la clase de vida que te tocó a ti sería… No sé… Desconfiado, egoísta, amargado. Incapaz de querer a nadie. Sin embargo, eres lo opuesto a todo eso.

Era una suerte que Poe no pareciera esperar una respuesta, porque Finn no sabía qué decir. Tenía una sensación muy rara en el estómago, como si la barrita energética le hubiera sentado mal, y el corazón le latía tan deprisa que estaba empezando a sentir mareo. Sin embargo, fue mucho peor todavía cuando Poe volvió a girar el rostro hacia él y le miró a los ojos.

—En fin, es que ni siquiera alcanzo a imaginarme cómo es crecer así —continuó—. ¿Nunca te han leído un cuento para ayudarte a dormir?

Finn negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ni te han cantado jamás una nana? —Finn repitió el gesto, sólo para ver crecer el horror reflejado en el rostro de Poe—. ¿Había alguien que te calmara cuando tenías pesadillas? ¿O que te cuidara cuando estabas enfermo?

Le dio la misma respuesta en ambas ocasiones, y para entonces la expresión de Poe era tan desolada que Finn se compadeció de él y trató de aligerar el ambiente con una broma.

—Tampoco había ido nunca de acampada —dijo, señalando hacia la hoguera. Poe soltó un resoplido casi involuntario que tal vez no fuera tan alegre como Finn pretendía conseguir, pero era un comienzo.

—Bueno, al menos puedes tachar eso de la lista—comentó.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero esta vez ya no era tan pesado ni tan triste como antes. Empezaba a hacer frío, por lo que Finn decidió meterse dentro del saco de dormir.

—¿Tenemos que hacer guardias? —le preguntó a Poe. No le apetecía en absoluto la idea, pero tampoco tendría gracia que pasara por allí una patrulla de la Primera Orden y les pillara durmiendo.

Poe negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una sonrisa indulgente que le hizo pensar que tal vez no había disimulado muy bien el tono lastimero de su voz.

—No hace falta. BB-8 nos avisará si se acerca algo, ¿verdad, colega?

El droide respondió con un pitido que sonaba a que estaba de acuerdo.

—Descansa —le dijo Poe con amabilidad—. Mañana será otro día.

Finn se acurrucó en el saco y cerró los ojos. Se estaba bien allí, junto al fuego. No era lo mismo que dormir en una cama, pero no estaba mal.

Y entonces Poe empezó a tararear en voz baja una melodía lenta y repetitiva, que tenía cierta cualidad etérea, casi hipnótica. La tonada carecía de letra, pero Finn se habría apostado un brazo a que era una canción de cuna. Quizás la misma que le cantaban a Poe de pequeño.

Sería muy propio de él regalarle algo así.

Su voz era como aquel licor que Finn probó una vez en Bespin a escondidas de sus superiores: dulce, melosa y capaz de esparcir una suave calidez por dentro de su pecho y hacer que le escocieran los ojos. Apretó los párpados y se dejó envolver por la tranquilidad que transmitía la música, con el corazón tan hinchado de agradecimiento que creyó que le podría reventar. El afecto que había impulsado a Poe a hacer aquello era casi una presencia física que le rodeaba y le protegía. Era todo lo que a Finn se le había negado durante sus años de niñez y adolescencia, y más de lo que había esperado recibir nunca.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando le oyó terminar la melodía, que fue recibida con un sonidito de aprobación por parte de BB-8.

—¿Poe? —dijo con pesadez.

—¿Sí?

A Finn le costó un par de segundos conseguir que su lengua se decidiera a colaborar. Cuando consiguió hablar, lo hizo arrastrando las vocales y tan adormilado que, de hecho, al día siguiente ni siquiera recordaría haberlo dicho.

—A ti también te quiero mucho.

Le pareció oír un sonido como el que hacía un animal al ser herido por una descarga láser, pero el sueño le venció en ese momento y no llegó a saber si había sido real o lo había imaginado.


	3. Chapter 3

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron de acuerdo a una rutina bastante simple. Se despertaban al amanecer, se turnaban para ir hasta el lago más cercano a asearse, y después pasaban el día observando con los prismáticos la actividad del centro de entrenamiento.

Era tedioso y desesperante, aunque Poe lo llevaba bastante mejor que Finn. Comparado con el aburrimiento de un viaje interestelar encerrado en la cabina de un caza, aquello no era nada. Al menos podía moverse, y hablar con su compañero de misión sin un intercomunicador de por medio. Finn, por su parte, no estaba acostumbrado a la inactividad y se le hacía muy difícil estarse quieto, por lo que Poe propuso que dedicaran un rato al día al entrenamiento de combate, y así podrían intercambiar técnicas.

Descubrió que había sido una malísima idea la primera vez que se encontró en el suelo, sin aire en los pulmones y con Finn sentado encima. Y no precisamente por la humillación de haber perdido el asalto en tres segundos, aunque también.

Caray. Vaya si sabía pelear, el chaval.

Por las noches, junto a la hoguera, solían charlar en voz baja de cualquier tema que se les pasara por la cabeza. Poe contaba anécdotas de sus misiones, historias de la Resistencia y más antiguas, de su etapa como oficial en la armada de la Nueva República. También le hacía a Finn un montón de preguntas sobre su vida en la Primera Orden, que éste respondía sin la menor reticencia, como si hubiera pasado toda su vida deseando tener alguien con quien hablar de aquellas cosas.

En conjunto, la misión no estaba tan mal.

En cualquier caso, sabían que aquella situación no duraría mucho. Era cuestión de días que apareciera el carguero con los suministros, y entonces sólo tendrían que colocarle el transmisor y seguirlo hasta su punto de origen. Pronto podrían volver a casa.

No podían ver lo que sucedía dentro de los edificios, pero Finn le había dado a Poe una descripción bastante exacta de su distribución y de la clase de materias que los chicos aprendían allí.

—En realidad, todo se reduce a una cosa —le había dicho—. Obediencia. Es lo primero y casi lo único que te inculcan a todas horas. Luego está el manejo de armas, estrategias de combate, prácticas de tiro… Básicamente te enseñan a disparar, a pelear y a no hacer preguntas.

El entrenamiento físico, de todas formas, se realizaba siempre en el patio. Carreras, pruebas de fuerza y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo que los niños pasaban al aire libre.

La disciplina era dura, y los castigos por desobedecer lo eran más aún. Poe se descubría unas veinte veces al día luchando contra el impulso de bajar hasta el valle con un bláster en cada mano y arrasar con todo lo que pudiera llevarse por delante antes de que le mataran. Apretaba tanto la mandíbula para apaciguar su rabia que, a veces, terminaba con dolor de cabeza al final del día.

Lo que peor llevaba era ver entrenar a los más pequeños. Algunos de aquellos niños y niñas no podían tener más de tres años, y le partía el alma verles correr en círculos por el patio, tropezándose con sus propios pies. Era inevitable imaginarse a Finn a esa edad, recién llegado al centro de entrenamiento, todavía echando de menos a sus padres y tratando de sobrevivir entre toda aquella brutalidad.

Al caer la noche, sin excepción, presenciaban el castigo de los rezagados del día. Finn le había pedido en varias ocasiones que no mirase, que sólo conseguía sentirse peor. Poe no sabía explicarle por qué lo hacía. Tal vez porque la idea de que esos chiquillos tuvieran que soportar aquel trato sin que hubiera un solo testigo de su sufrimiento le parecía insoportablemente triste.

Nunca era un solo testigo, por supuesto. Siempre había dos. Finn se negaba a dejarle solo, por mucho que le desagradase el espectáculo.

—No sabes cómo me alegro de que la general Organa se haya propuesto desmantelar todo esto —le dijo a Finn una noche, mientras comían sentados junto a la hoguera—. Creo que no podré volver a dormir tranquilo hasta que los desalmados que traen aquí a estos niños estén muertos. Y los que los entrenan, también.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió su compañero, con aire sombrío.

Poe le observó con preocupación. El ánimo de Finn, por lo general tan vibrante y efusivo, se había ido apagando conforme pasaban los días allí apostados. Por más que insistiera en que estaba bien cada vez que Poe le preguntaba, estaba claro que los malos recuerdos que le traía aquel lugar pesaban más de lo que quería admitir. El piloto trataba de ofrecerle un oído amistoso para que se desahogara hablando, porque era lo único que podía hacer por él.

Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más. Ojalá hubiera podido borrar a la Primera Orden de la existencia y hacerles pagar por todo el mal que habían hecho.

Tal vez no estuviera en su mano conseguir un objetivo tan ambicioso, pero al menos se aseguraría de llevar a cabo esta misión. Le daría a la general Organa lo que necesitaba para acabar con aquella aberración de programa de adiestramiento. Algún día no muy lejano sacarían a los niños de ese horrible lugar, y entonces él se encargaría personalmente de reducirlo a cenizas con toda la potencia de fuego de su T-70.

Y entonces, tal vez, esa sombra de tristeza que flotaba alrededor de su amigo desaparecería.

Finn interrumpió sus pensamientos con un leve suspiro, mientras estiraba su saco de dormir junto al fuego. Se habían acostumbrado a colocarlos formando un ángulo de noventa grados, con las cabezas casi juntas, lo que les permitía aprovechar mejor el calor de la hoguera y al mismo tiempo seguir charlando si les apetecía. BB-8 rodeaba el perímetro de su pequeño campamento, montando guardia, y a Poe le asaltó de repente la idea de que muy pronto estarían de vuelta en D'Qar y ya no tendría a Finn sólo para él, como ahora.

La idea podía parecer horriblemente egoísta, y tal vez debería sentirse avergonzado por pensarla, pero en su opinión, una cosa no quitaba la otra: podía tener muchas ganas de completar su misión cuanto antes, y al mismo tiempo saber que iba a echar de menos esta intimidad, esta cercanía. Pasar las veinticuatro horas del día a solas con Finn podía llegar a ser una tortura, pero era la tortura más dulce que había experimentado en toda su vida.

—Buenas noches, Poe.

—Buenas noches, Finn —respondió—. Pronto volveremos a casa, estoy seguro.

El muchacho le dedicó una breve sonrisa, antes de acurrucarse dentro del saco y cerrar los ojos. Poe también se tumbó, colocándose de costado con la mirada vuelta hacia el fuego. La danza de las llamas le resultaba hipnótica y le ayudaba a relajarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la respiración de Finn le indicó que ya se había quedado dormido, así que arriesgó una mirada un poco más larga y más tierna de lo que sería prudente con él despierto. Se le veía tan en paz durante el sueño, tan feliz, que Poe tuvo que reprimir el impulso de alargar una mano y acariciar el contorno de su cara.

BB-8 le sacó de su ensoñación con un sonidito desvalido que, en binario, equivalía más o menos a preguntar _"¿estás bien?"_. Poe se volvió hacia él y habría podido jurar que el droide le estaba mirando con compasión.

—No pasa nada, BB-8 —susurró—. Lo tengo asumido, no me hago ilusiones.

 _"_ _¿Y eso es bueno?"_ preguntó el pequeño droide, con aire confuso, a lo que Poe respondió con una breve risa totalmente desprovista de humor. Después se acomodó otra vez sobre su costado y decidió tratar de dormir.

En la mañana del cuarto día, mientras Poe se bañaba en el lago, escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban y la voz de Finn llamándole con urgencia. Alarmado, empezó a caminar hacia la orilla tan deprisa como podía, empujando contra el agua que le cubría hasta la cintura, hacia el lugar donde había dejado su ropa y su arma. Entonces Finn apareció corriendo por entre los árboles y al verle se frenó en seco, derrapando sobre la grava de la orilla mientras lo que sea que iba diciendo moría en sus labios.

—¡Oh, whoa! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta y llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Lo siento, no pretendía…!

Poe arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. Dudaba mucho que Finn hubiera pasado toda una vida como soldado de asalto sin tener que compartir duchas y vestuarios con otros hombres, así que no sabía a qué venía esa repentina timidez. Aun así, prefirió limitarse a salir del agua y no hacer ningún comentario, en parte para no poner más incómodo a su amigo y porque, de todas formas, en aquel momento le preocupaba más el motivo por el que Finn había ido a buscarle con tanto apremio.

—¿Dónde está el fuego? —preguntó, mientras se ponía los pantalones y las botas.

Finn contestó por encima de su hombro, sin volverse.

—La nave de suministros acaba de llegar.

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó Poe, con la voz ahogada por la camiseta que se estaba pasando por la cabeza. Tiró de la prenda hacia abajo para liberarse—. ¡Maldita sea, qué oportunos!

Echó a correr de vuelta al campamento, con su cazadora en la mano y Finn pisándole los talones. Casi sin aliento, soltó la chaqueta y se arrodilló junto a su mochila para buscar el localizador que debía colocar en la nave, y que llevaba guardado en un bolsillo especial. Lo extrajo con un gesto decidido e hizo una seña a Finn con la cabeza.

—Vamos a por esos mal nacidos.

—¡BB-8, quédate aquí! —indicó Finn, e inició el descenso por el sendero que bajaba hacia el valle con Poe siguiéndole de cerca, manteniéndose al abrigo de los árboles para evitar ser vistos.

La nave de suministros era una vieja lanzadera imperial que debía de tener aproximadamente la misma edad que Poe, o puede que más, aunque no se podía negar que parecía bien cuidada. Estaba posada frente a la entrada principal del complejo, y por su rampa abierta iban y venían varios soldados de asalto cargados con cajas y contenedores. Desde las puertas del centro de entrenamiento, otros dos soldados vigilaban que todo el proceso transcurriese sin incidentes.

Había unos diez metros de distancia entre la nave y el punto en el que la vegetación se terminaba.

—¿Cómo demonios nos vamos a acercar hasta ahí sin que nos vean? —preguntó Finn en un susurro.

—No lo sé —confesó Poe. Se estaba estrujando el cerebro a toda velocidad para trazar un plan, mordiéndose el labio inferior como solía hacer cuando se concentraba en algo—. Quizá podríamos crear una distracción, algo que les atrajese hacia el otro lado del claro.

—¿Pero eso no nos delataría?

—No, si lo hacemos bien —respondió Poe, volviéndose hacia Finn con una sonrisa. Una idea estaba empezando a formarse en su mente. Una que, tal vez, podría funcionar.

Rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, rezando por que el intercomunicador que guardaba allí no se hubiera caído con las prisas por vestirse y la carrera. Por suerte, seguía en su sitio. Poe lo sacó y se lo acercó a los labios, echándose hacia atrás unos cuantos mechones de pelo húmedo que le habían caído sobre la frente.

—BB-8 —llamó, sin levantar la voz—. ¿Me oyes, BB-8?

El familiar pitido de su droide le respondió en seguida.

—Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí, compañero.

El animal apareció de repente en el claro, pisoteando arbustos y esparciendo hojas y ramas a diestro y siniestro con su violenta entrada. La corpulenta bestia caminaba a cuatro patas, tenía la piel rugosa de color gris y una cabeza pequeña y triangular coronada por una cresta. Parecía desquiciada de terror y, al encontrarse con los soldados, su locura no hizo más que acrecentarse. Se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, soltó un tremendo bramido y después se lanzó a la carrera hacia el espacio libre entre el edificio y la nave, causando terribles destrozos a su paso.

—¡Por todos los demonios, ¿el pequeñajo ha hecho eso?! —preguntó Finn en voz baja, agazapado junto a Poe detrás de un arbusto.

—No sabes lo fiero que puede ser ese droide cuando tiene un propósito —respondió el piloto, con una sonrisa de orgullo. Le había pedido a BB-8 que localizara el animal salvaje más grande que pudiera detectar por los alrededores, que le asustara tanto como fuera capaz y le condujera hasta el valle. Y vaya si había cumplido.

—Oh, sí que lo sé, créeme —murmuró Finn.

Los soldados de asalto iban corriendo de un lado para otro, unos intentando reducir al animal y otros simplemente esquivarlo. Empezó a salir gente del interior del edificio, atraída por el jaleo, y se unieron a la persecución aunque sin mucho más éxito que los demás.

—Ahora es el momento —dijo Poe, mientras se ponía en pie—. Cúbreme por si acaso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuenta con ello —respondió Finn, con el bláster en la mano.

Poe no se entretuvo. Corrió agachado hasta la lanzadera, pegó el transmisor al fuselaje con cuidado de que quedara oculto a la vista y volvió a toda prisa a su escondite. Nadie le vio, nadie dio la alarma. Los soldados estaban demasiado ocupados luchando por sus vidas contra la enorme bestia, a la que por fin consiguieron abatir al cabo de varios minutos.

El valle ofrecía un espectáculo desolador: varios soldados de asalto habían caído muertos o heridos, la comida estaba regada por el suelo entre restos de cajas rotas y el cadáver del animal bloqueaba la entrada al complejo de edificios.

—Aquí ya no hacemos nada, Finn. Volvamos arriba, recojamos el campamento y regresemos al _Moon Jumper_. Cuando se marchen, les seguiremos.

Deshicieron el camino con tanto sigilo como habían empleado al bajar. Poe indicó a BB-8, a través del intercomunicador, que se dirigiera al _Jumper_ y les esperase allí, por lo que ya no estaba en lo alto del risco cuando llegaron hasta arriba. Poe recuperó su cazadora y los dos se apresuraron a guardar sus cosas en las mochilas y ponerse en marcha. Tenían una hora de camino por delante, como mínimo.

Tal como habían acordado, BB-8 les estaba esperando en el interior del carguero, con la rampa de acceso abierta. Subieron a toda prisa, soltaron las mochilas sin mirar a dónde caían y se instalaron cada uno en su puesto.

—Ya han despegado —murmuró Poe en cuanto encendió la computadora y activó la señal del transmisor—. Sí que se han dado prisa.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Supongo que después del desastre que les hemos montado, no tienen ganas de quedarse a charlar.

—¿Vamos a perder la señal?

—No, todavía no están tan lejos. Pero hay que moverse —accionó una secuencia de mandos con gestos seguros y rápidos, haciendo que los motores cobraran vida—. ¡BB-8, prepárate!

El sonido de asentimiento del droide se perdió en el zumbido de los propulsores cuando el _Moon Jumper_ se elevó en el aire.

Finn apenas apartaba la vista de la pantalla en la que parpadeaba la señal de la lanzadera. Sabía que Poe sólo estaba manteniendo una distancia prudente, que no les perdería, pero aun así tenía un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago que no le dejaba en paz.

Esta misión era importante. Para la Resistencia, sí, pero también para él. No sabía cuánto hasta que se vio ante aquellos muros, reviviendo esos oscuros años de su vida.

 _Esos oscuros años_. Qué extraño le resultaba pensar en su vida anterior de esa forma. No porque no estuviera justificado, ni mucho menos, sino porque… Bueno, porque hasta hacía muy poco tiempo ni siquiera le estaba permitido pensar así. Para él, el trato recibido en la Primera Orden era el estándar por el que definía la normalidad. Literalmente, no conocía otra cosa. Sin embargo, ahora que había salido de allí y había visto cómo era el universo de fuera, todo le parecía muy diferente.

Ahora sabía que no era un simple número de serie, sino una persona única e irrepetible, que merecía afecto, respeto y confianza. Y existía gente en la galaxia dispuesta a ofrecerle todo eso; gente que le apreciaba justo por ser quien era.

Gente como Poe, que palidecía de rabia cada vez que le oía contar las crueldades que había sufrido a manos de Primera Orden. Su indignación, en cierto modo, le había dado permiso a Finn para sentir la propia. Ahora sabía que tenía derecho a estar furioso por todo lo que esos bastardos le habían hecho, en vez de tener que asumirlo como algo normal. Era una idea revolucionaria para él, pero increíblemente liberadora.

Echó un vistazo de reojo hacia su compañero. De todas las cosas que tenía que agradecerle, tal vez aquella fuese la más importante. Sin proponérselo, Poe le había enseñado a dejar de ser una víctima. A valorarse lo suficiente como para entender que no se merecía lo que la Primera Orden había hecho con él. Antes, Finn sólo pensaba en huir; ahora quería plantarse y devolver los golpes. Y, sobre todo, quería evitar que otros corrieran su misma suerte.

Le habría gustado poder contarle todo eso a Rey. Se habría sentido orgullosa de él.

—Han saltado al hiperespacio —comentó Poe, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

—Tenemos sus coordenadas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto—sonrió el piloto—. No se nos escaparán, Finn. Te lo prometo.

Había vuelto el rostro hacia él, con una mirada que sabía demasiado. Finn soltó un resoplido.

—¿Tan transparente soy?

—Un poquito —contestó Poe, en tono travieso—. Aunque mis asombrosas dotes de observación también ayudan.

Finn rió con suavidad, mientras Poe activaba el hipermotor y las estrellas se difuminaban en largas líneas alrededor del _Jumper_. La nave se impulsó hacia delante con el ya familiar tirón, lanzándose en pos de su objetivo.

Fue un salto corto: la lanzadera había salido del hiperespacio a apenas dos pársecs de distancia. El _Jumper_ la siguió hasta su destino tras un tiempo prudencial, para darle tiempo a que se alejara lo suficiente.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era encontrarse con todo un comité de bienvenida de la Primera Orden al otro lado: un destructor estelar, varias fragatas, dos cargueros pesados y un numeroso grupo de cazas TIE, que revoloteaban alrededor de las naves más grandes como abejas alrededor del panal.

—¡Oooh, mierda! —exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Poe se volcó sobre los mandos de la nave, frenético.

—¡Finn, sube los escudos y ve al puesto del artillero! —le ordenó. El muchacho no se hizo de rogar, y ya estaba levantándose del asiento del copiloto antes de que su amigo terminara la frase.

—¿¡Qué diablos ha pasado?! —preguntó por el intercomunicador, en cuanto se lo hubo puesto—. ¿Nos estaban esperando?

—Eso parece—contestó Poe, con calma—. Supongo que en Fondor no fuimos tan sigilosos como creíamos. Debieron detectarnos en cuanto entramos en la atmósfera. ¡Maldita sea, hemos caído en su trampa como idiotas!

Poe esquivó a los dos primeros cazas que iban hacia ellos con un tirabuzón casi imposible. Tres más venían por la derecha, pero también se deshizo de ellos con un quiebro. Se aseguró de colocar la nave de manera que los cazas estuvieran a tiro para Finn, y éste no desaprovechó la oportunidad: abatió a dos de ellos con la primera ronda de disparos.

—¡Poe, tenemos que salir de aquí! —gritó.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió el piloto, a la vez que maniobraba entre dos cazas para hacerlos chocar entre sí—. ¡Estoy haciendo los cálculos para el salto, aguanta todo lo que puedas!

Finn disparó otra vez, maldiciendo entre dientes. Conocía la táctica que el enemigo estaba empleando: los cazas les disparaban en masa, pero nunca les acertaban, con una nulidad tan absoluta que sólo podía ser deliberada. No pretendían derribarles, sino conducirles cerca del destructor, para que éste les atrapara en su rayo tractor. Sus órdenes eran capturarles, no matarles.

Poe también debía saberlo, a juzgar por la terquedad con que se empeñaba en fintar y hacer piruetas a través del enjambre de cazas TIE que les rodeaba. Sin embargo, ni siquiera él podía mantener ese vuelo durante mucho tiempo, no contra tantos enemigos que sólo tenían un objetivo.

—Vamos, vamos… —le oyó murmurar por el intercomunicador—. Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más…

Demasiado tarde. Sintieron una sacudida y un frenazo en seco, y Finn oyó a Poe soltar una palabrota que habría hecho sonrojarse a un contrabandista corelliano.

Era el fin, estaban atrapados. Finn se levantó del asiento del artillero y volvió a la cabina, junto a Poe. Los dos contemplaron cómo el destructor estelar se acercaba cada vez más, sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Finn en voz baja. De algún modo, consiguió que no le temblara la voz.

Al oír sus palabras, Poe apartó la mirada de la terrorífica visión que tenía delante y se giró hacia él. Finn no sabía qué pasaba por su mente, pero vio que su rostro se endurecía en un gesto de determinación y, por alguna razón, sintió que no todo estaba perdido. Poe se soltó el arnés de seguridad y se levantó del asiento del piloto.

—Todavía no nos han atrapado —respondió.

Se acercó hasta BB-8 y se arrodilló junto a él.

—BB-8, escúchame —le dijo—. Necesito que te ocultes en la bodega y que no permitas que te encuentren cuando suban a registrar la nave, ¿me oyes? Cuando se nos lleven, tienes que salir sin ser visto y conectarte a la computadora principal para desactivar ese rayo tractor. Finn y yo encontraremos la manera de liberarnos de los soldados y volver aquí, pero dependemos de ti para poder salir de ésta, ¿lo entiendes, compañero?

El droide emitió un largo pitido de asentimiento que sonó cargado de preocupación.

—Estaremos bien, te lo prometo —contestó Poe, acariciando la cabeza de BB-8 en un gesto de consuelo. Después se puso en pie para dejarle ir y, mientras el droide rodaba hacia la parte trasera de la nave, añadió—. ¡Ah, y asegúrate de que no nos han inutilizado el hipermotor! Sin eso no iremos a ninguna parte.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó Finn, una vez que BB-8 hubo desaparecido de la vista—. ¿Así de fácil? ¿Despistamos a los soldados y nos largamos a toda leche, sólo eso?

Poe le miró y se encogió de hombros.

—No sería la primera vez, ¿no?

Finn le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos. O su amigo era muy valiente, o estaba completamente loco.

—Sí, porque el soldado de asalto era yo. Ahora no va a haber nadie que decida romper filas para ayudarnos, créeme.

Poe descartó sus objeciones encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, con la clase de sonrisa exultante de quien ya siente la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas en anticipación al combate.

—Detalles —respondió.

Finn no supo qué contestar. Se limitó a parpadear unas cuantas veces, mirándole fijamente, tratando de asimilar la respuesta que acababa de oír.

—Estamos muertos —dijo al final, con aire resignado, mientras se volvía hacia la parte de atrás del _Jumper_ , donde estaba la rampa de acceso.

La nave se posó en el muelle principal del destructor estelar con una última sacudida que casi les hizo perder el equilibrio.

—Si es así… —contestó Poe, vuelto hacia él, ahora serio—, ha sido un placer, Finn.

Éste le devolvió la mirada y se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho: la emoción que reflejaba el rostro de Poe, abierto y honesto, era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento. Ya tenía bastante con lo que estaba sintiendo él.

—Ha sido un placer, Poe —replicó en un susurro.


	4. Chapter 4

Al menos diez soldados de asalto entraron por la fuerza en el _Jumper_ , apuntándoles con blásters y ladrando órdenes. Finn y Poe les esperaron tranquilamente, de pie en mitad de la zona común, con las manos en alto y una actitud de cansado desprecio, como si la Primera Orden no fuera más que una engorrosa molestia.

Permitieron que les rodearan, les quitaran las armas y les sacaran de allí a empujones sin oponer resistencia pero, al pasar por encima de la entrada de la bodega, Finn vio que Poe dirigía una mirada hacia el lugar donde se había escondido BB-8. Ahora sus vidas estaban en manos del pequeño droide. Sólo esperaba que la fe que su compañero tenía en esa bola mecánica estuviera justificada.

Su escolta se redujo a cuatro soldados en cuanto salieron al muelle de atraque, dos flanqueando a Poe y otros dos a Finn. Las silenciosas figuras enmascaradas los condujeron por un laberinto de pasillos y ascensores que habría desorientado a cualquiera, pero que no tenía ningún misterio para Finn. Todos los destructores estelares eran iguales, al final. No sólo no sería ningún problema encontrar el camino de vuelta si conseguían librarse, sino que además sabía perfectamente adónde les estaban llevando.

Iban hacia las dependencias del almirante de aquella flota.

En efecto, al cabo de unos minutos los soldados les hicieron detenerse ante una puerta cerrada. Uno de ellos llamó con discreción y fueron recibidos por un droide de protocolo que les condujo, a través de una sala de reuniones, hasta un despacho en donde les esperaba una mujer de unos cincuenta o sesenta años, de piel morena, delgada como un palo y con un parche que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Vestía un uniforme gris cubierto de galones y estaba sentada tras un lujoso escritorio de madera auténtica, toda una extravagancia para una nave militar.

—Almirante Beck —la saludó uno de los soldados de asalto, cuadrándose ante ella—. Aquí tiene a los prisioneros, tal como ordenó.

La mujer se puso en pie con lentitud y a Finn se le aflojaron momentáneamente las rodillas. Alecia Beck era algo así como una leyenda dentro de la Primera Orden, una de las pocas supervivientes de la época del Imperio que aún seguía en activo. Tenía fama de ser una de las mejores estrategas que la Orden había tenido nunca, y también una de las más implacables en todos los sentidos.

A juzgar por la mirada de reojo que Poe le dirigió, él también conocía su reputación.

Los soldados de asalto les golpearon en las piernas para obligarles a arrodillarse. La almirante se acercó a inspeccionarles con una expresión arrogante, pero sin sonreír, lo cual era aún más terrorífico que si lo hubiera hecho. Una sonrisa podría haber indicado un exceso de confianza y eso podría haberles dado alguna ventaja, pero aquella mujer era todo control.

Puso una fría mano bajo la barbilla de Finn, para hacerle levantar el rostro.

—Yo te conozco —murmuró, y su voz era tan pétrea como su rostro—. Tu cara ha sido transmitida a cada destructor estelar y cada estación espacial que la Primera Orden tiene repartidos por la galaxia. Eres el traidor. FN-2187.

A pesar del miedo que ella le inspiraba, Finn apretó los dientes con rabia al oírse referido por su antigua designación.

—Me llamo Finn —replicó, sin poder contenerse.

—Oh, ¿eso crees? —se burló Beck, arqueando una ceja. Después le ignoró con desdén, como si Finn no fuese más que una hormiga que hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de subirse a su bota: irritante, pero demasiado insignificante para molestarse en acabar con ella. Se volvió hacia Poe, transfiriendo su escrutinio a él.

—Y supongo que eso significa que tú eres Poe Dameron, el que escapó con él —le dijo, con un bufido desdeñoso—. El chico de oro de la Resistencia. Qué afortunada coincidencia, estaba deseando ponerte las manos encima.

Poe chasqueó la lengua.

—Vaya, eso es muy halagador, señora, pero en realidad no me van las mujeres. Lo siento de veras.

Beck le cruzó la cara con el dorso de la mano enguantada. La salvaje bofetada volvió el rostro de Poe hacia un lado y le hizo caer el pelo sobre la frente, pero el hombre no soltó ni un quejido. Se quedó en esa posición durante varios segundos, absorbiendo el impacto y la humillación. Después escupió un poco de sangre y se giró de nuevo hacia la almirante, para desafiarla con la mirada.

Y para provocarle a Finn la más intensa, violenta e inoportuna oleada de deseo que había experimentado en toda su vida.

 _¿¡Pero qué demonios, Finn?!_

Se estaban jugando la vida allí. Estaban rodeados de enemigos, sin armas, de rodillas en el suelo; su compañero tenía un reguero de sangre que partía de la comisura de su boca y caía hacia su barbilla, y la frente perlada de sudor. Y en lo único que Finn podía pensar era en dar las gracias a la Fuerza por el tono oscuro de su piel, que disimularía el hecho de que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Porque, definitivamente, no estaba pensando en limpiarle a Poe ese reguero de sangre con la lengua. Ese pensamiento no había pasado por su cabeza, ni siquiera de modo fugaz.

No.

En absoluto.

 _Oh, mierda._

Era algo que iba a tener que archivar para analizarlo más tarde, porque desde luego aquel no era el momento.

La calma arrogante de la almirante Beck se había evaporado, dejando en su lugar una máscara de puro odio; un odio que estaba concentrado por entero en Poe.

—Ya nos encargaremos de quitarte las ganas de ser insolente, a su debido tiempo —le amenazó en tono gélido. Luego se irguió con dignidad y se volvió de nuevo hacia Finn.

—En cuanto a ti, FN-2187 —le dijo, remarcando el número de serie de forma deliberada—. Ve poniéndote cómodo aquí, porque pronto habrás olvidado tu pequeña rebelión. En el centro de reprogramación te están esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Finn sintió que se le helaba la sangre, y su mirada buscó la de Poe por instinto. Lo que encontró en ella fue un reflejo del mismo miedo que él sentía, pero aumentado por una sombra de desesperación y de rabia.

—No, eso no —murmuró Poe; de su chulería de antes ya no quedaba ni rastro—. ¡Dejadle en paz, malditos hijos de un bantha!

Trató de ponerse en pie, pero los dos soldados que lo flanqueaban le empujaron de nuevo hacia el suelo y le sujetaron por ambos brazos. Incluso de rodillas e inmovilizado, la mirada iracunda que dirigió hacia la mujer habría hecho temblar a cualquiera que estuviera menos curtido en combate.

—Os destrozaré a todos con mis propias manos si tocáis su mente, lo juro—siseó Poe, y a Finn no le cupo la menor duda de que hablaba en serio. En aquel momento no se parecía en nada al jovial piloto que Finn conocía, el que siempre tenía una palabra amable y una sonrisa de ánimo dispuesta aflorar a sus labios. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, aunque esta vez no era de miedo.

Beck, sin embargo, no parecía impresionada. Se limitó a hacer un seco gesto con la barbilla y los soldados que custodiaban a Finn le agarraron por los brazos, tirando de él para ponerle en pie y llevárselo. El terror se apoderó de él, pero no por miedo al dolor ni a los castigos. Eso era lo de menos. Lo que de verdad le aterrorizaba, lo que no podía soportar, era la promesa de que le harían olvidar.

Olvidar a Poe y a Rey. A BB-8, a Han, a Leia y a Chewie. Olvidar que había sido capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, de ser libre, de hacer amigos. Que era una persona y no un número de serie.

La sensación de vértigo en el estómago al volver a ver a Poe después de darle por muerto. La mirada que le había dirigido Rey cuando Han le dijo que había sido idea de Finn volver a buscarla, y que le había hecho sentirse tres veces más alto. Poe cantando para él junto al fuego. La huida de Jakku en el _Halcón Milenario_ y saber con certeza que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por aquella chiquilla flacucha que acababa de conocer, si hiciera falta. _"Quédatela, te sienta bien"._ La Starkiller reventando bajo sus pies mientras él blandía el arma legendaria de un hombre legendario.

 _"_ _Finn, voy a llamarte Finn, ¿te parece bien?"_

La Primera Orden quería arrebatarle todo eso. Finn prefería morir.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Poe! —gritó, angustiado.

—¡Finn! ¡Finn! —respondió su amigo, que forcejeaba sin éxito contra sus captores.

Entonces, con un rugido de furia, Poe se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra uno de los soldados que le retenían y consiguió derribarlo. El movimiento tomó por sorpresa al otro soldado, que perdió varios segundos esenciales tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Para cuando intentó reaccionar, tanto él como su compañero habían sido abatidos por sendos disparos de su propio bláster, ahora en las manos de Poe.

Finn, por su parte, no fue tan lento de reflejos. En cuanto Poe se movió, él liberó los brazos de un fuerte tirón y, mientras asestaba una patada a uno de los guardias, le propinó al otro un golpe seco en la garganta con el canto de la mano. Recibir ese impacto en el único punto vulnerable entre el casco y la armadura hizo que el centinela soltara su arma, y Finn la atrapó al vuelo. Dos rápidos disparos resolvieron el asunto y, cuando se dio la vuelta, Poe estaba de pie frente a la almirante Beck, apuntándole con el bláster a la cara.

En el súbito silencio que se hizo tras el altercado, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada del piloto, aunque a Finn no le habría sorprendido saber que los latidos de su corazón también retumbaban en toda la estancia como lo estaban haciendo en sus oídos.

Ni Poe ni Beck movían un solo músculo. El hombre mantenía el brazo extendido, con el bláster firmemente sujeto en su mano, pero las emociones en conflicto reflejadas en su rostro contradecían por completo esa seguridad.

Despacio, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, Finn se acercó a él.

—Poe…

—¿Estás bien? —replicó su amigo, sin apartar la vista de la mujer.

—Sí, perfectamente—contestó Finn, con calma—. Poe, por favor, no lo hagas.

El otro hombre soltó una exhalación de incredulidad.

—¿Que no lo haga? Finn, ¿sabes lo que esta mujer pretendía hacerte?

—Sí, lo sé. Y créeme, si le cayera un rayo encima, yo sería el primero en dar saltos de alegría. Ella me importa una mierda, Poe. Me importas tú.

Supo que había dado en el clavo al ver el sutil temblor que recorrió el brazo de Poe, y el modo en que se contrajo su rostro. A pesar de ello, no bajó el arma todavía. Respiró con fuerza y sus rasgos se endurecieron.

—No sería la primera vez que matara a escoria de la Primera Orden —siseó. El levísimo tinte de duda que coloreaba su voz habría sido imposible de identificar para alguien que no le conociera, pero no para Finn.

—En batalla es una cosa—respondió Finn con suavidad, y ¿cuándo demonios se había convertido él en el más adulto de los dos?—, y otra muy distinta hacerlo a sangre fría. No quiero que cargues con eso por mí. No lo mereces, y ella no vale la pena.

Poe apartó la mirada de la almirante por primera vez, muy despacio, para fijarla en Finn con ojos suplicantes, pero también conmovidos. Saltaba a la vista que estaba manteniendo una dura lucha consigo mismo y a Finn se le rompió un poco el corazón, porque aquel hombre acababa de superar una desventaja imposible, motivado por la mera fuerza de su necesidad de protegerle _a él_ , y eso era algo que nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente, ni aunque viviera cien años.

—No podemos dejarla aquí sin más, Finn —razonó Poe, volviendo de nuevo el rostro al frente—. Daría la alarma en cuanto saliéramos por la puerta.

—Lo sé —respondió Finn, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad formando un plan—. Pero podríamos atarla y amordazarla.

—¿Con qué? ¿Tú llevas cuerda encima, acaso?

—Bueno, pues déjala inconsciente. El bláster que tienes en la mano cuenta con una función de aturdir, ¿sabes?

La almirante Beck, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio y observando, puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Por lo que más queráis, matadme ya. Sería más misericordioso que obligarme a soportar vuestra incompetencia.

Finn ni siquiera respondió. Cambió de posición un interruptor de su bláster y le disparó una ráfaga azul que la hizo caer al suelo con una sacudida. Poe todavía se quedó unos segundos más con el brazo en alto, mirando alternativamente a Finn y a la almirante que yacía desmayada, hasta que por fin pareció asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y bajó el arma poco a poco.

—Bueno, supongo que eso lo resuelve —murmuró. Después levantó la mirada hacia Finn y añadió, en un susurro—. Gracias.

Finn le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Vale, ahora escúchame —dijo, prácticamente vibrando a causa de la adrenalina—. Sólo hay una forma de que podamos regresar hasta el muelle de atraque sin ser capturados.

Poe asintió y señaló con la barbilla hacia los soldados de asalto muertos.

—Sus uniformes.

—¡Exacto! No será un problema, ¿verdad? Es decir, espero que no tengas muchos reparos morales con la idea de vestir un uniforme de la Primera Orden.

Poe le miró expectante durante un par de segundos, como si estuviera esperando el resto del chiste. Al ver que éste no llegaba, sentenció:

—Tengo más reparos morales con la idea de que nos maten, la verdad.

—¡Genial! —contestó Finn, dándole una palmada en el hombro, y señaló hacia el soldado que estaba más lejos—. Creo que aquel de allí es de tu talla.

No había contado con el escalofrío de repulsión que sentiría al volver a ponerse ese casco.

Durante un breve instante, fue como estar viviendo una pesadilla. El corazón empezó a latirle como si se le quisiera salir del pecho, y tuvo la sensación de que se asfixiaba. Al borde de un ataque de pánico, se sacó el casco a manotazos, con los dedos rígidos y torpes.

—¿Finn?

Poe se había detenido en el acto de ponerse su propio casco y se acercó a él, con gesto preocupado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Finn se agarró con fuerza al brazo de su amigo, incapaz de responder, inspirando a grandes bocanadas que, sin embargo, no parecían llenarle de aire los pulmones. Sentía el rostro cubierto de sudor y sabía que estaba empezando a hiperventilar, pero no podía controlarse. Su vista estaba oscurecida y los sonidos le llegaban amortiguados, como si estuviera metido en un pozo. En su mente sonaba una única palabra: _No, no, no, no, no, no, no_.

Poe soltó el casco y ayudó a Finn a sentarse en el suelo. Se arrodilló a su lado, permitió que le agarrase de la mano a pesar de que, con toda seguridad, se la estaba apretando más de lo debido, y esperó con paciencia, sin hacer ninguna mención al hecho de que Beck podía volver en sí en cualquier momento y necesitaban estar tan lejos de allí como fuese posible cuando eso ocurriera. El piloto le habló con suavidad y con calma, mientras trazaba lentos círculos con el pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Finn.

—Concéntrate en el movimiento de mi pulgar —le dijo—. Cuenta las vueltas. No pienses en nada más, Finn, sólo en eso. Respira despacio, eso es.

 _Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro_. La cadencia rítmica y constante de los giros que Poe iba describiendo le ayudó a acompasar su respiración, y poco a poco se fue calmando. Su visión y su oído volvieron a la normalidad, aunque el mareo tardó un poco más en desaparecer por completo. Durante todo el proceso, Poe siguió sin tratar de apresurarle.

—Gracias —susurró Finn con voz ronca, cuando pudo hablar—. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Poe le sonrió con ternura.

—No hay un solo piloto en la Resistencia que no haya pasado por lo mismo al menos una vez —respondió—. Incluido yo. Todos hemos acumulado unos cuantos demonios en esta guerra, Finn. Pero no te preocupes, esto no podrá contigo. Te lo prometo.

Finn asintió con la cabeza, agradecido. Con ayuda de Poe, se puso en pie y recuperó el casco que había arrojado. Colocárselo por segunda vez fue tan desagradable como la primera, pero ahora estaba preparado y no perdió la calma.

En realidad, no sabía qué era más surrealista: si volver a vestir ese maldito uniforme, o ver a Poe con él.

—Venga, salgamos de aquí.

—¿Deberíamos darle otra descarga? —preguntó Poe, señalando hacia Beck con la barbilla.

—Sólo si quieres matarla —respondió Finn—. Déjala, nos apañaremos con el tiempo que tengamos.

Deshicieron el camino por el interminable laberinto de pasillos en un estado de tensión casi insoportable. Finn no quería apresurarse para no levantar sospechas, pero al mismo tiempo era muy consciente de que se les acababa el tiempo. Si no estaban dentro del _Moon Jumper_ cuando Beck despertara, o si BB-8 no había tenido ocasión de desactivar el rayo tractor, sería el fin.

Demasiadas cosas dependían de la suerte.

—¿Estamos cerca? —preguntó Poe por lo bajo, al cabo de un rato.

—Sí, ya falta poco.

—Entonces dame un segundo para asegurarme de que BB-8 está en el _Jumper_. No pienso irme sin él.

Se colaron en una sala de mantenimiento para que Poe pudiera hablar con el droide por el intercomunicador sin que les vieran. El piloto escuchó la respuesta de BB-8 y sonrió.

—Ya ha desactivado el rayo tractor —tradujo para Finn—. Nos está esperando en la nave.

—Pues cuanto antes lleguemos allí, mejor.

Cuando reanudaron la marcha, se permitieron el lujo de apretar un poco el paso. Los pasillos estaban medio vacíos, pero se cruzaban con otra gente con la suficiente frecuencia como para que no resultara prudente correr demasiado. Por fin tuvieron a la vista la entrada al muelle de atraque, y Finn pensó que sería capaz de llorar de alivio.

Al menos, hasta que empezaron a sonar las alarmas y un grupo de soldados les dio el alto.

—¡Corre! —gritó Finn.

Poe no se lo hizo repetir. Los dos salieron disparados hacia delante, en medio de una lluvia de fuego de blásters. Entraron en tromba en la zona de despegue, saltaron por encima de un pequeño droide con ruedas y esquivaron a un mecánico que empujaba un carrito con piezas de repuesto. Las descargas láser silbaban a su alrededor y ellos intentaban devolverlas lo mejor que podían, sin pararse a apuntar. Entre el calor y la limitada visibilidad que les permitía el casco, apenas sabían por dónde iban. Poe se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo con un gesto impaciente, y Finn hizo lo mismo.

El _Moon Jumper_ estaba posado hacia la izquierda del muelle, cerca de los racks donde se alineaban los cazas TIE. Un grupo de unos cinco soldados de asalto se colocó entre ellos y el carguero para intentar bloquearles el paso, pero les dispararon mientras seguían corriendo y los eliminaron a todos. El muelle de atraque se estaba llenando rápidamente de soldados de asalto que les disparaban todos a la vez, sin importarles las bajas que el fuego cruzado causaba entre sus propias filas.

De pronto, Finn sintió un dolor lacerante en el costado que le hizo perder el paso y trastabillar. Le habían dado.

—¡Agh!

—¡Finn! —exclamó Poe, que se detuvo en seco para volver a por él. El piloto le agarró por un brazo y tiró de él, al tiempo que disparaba en todas direcciones para cubrirlos a ambos—. ¡Ya casi estamos, venga!

Tenían la rampa de acceso justo delante de ellos, y en ese momento vieron cómo los motores cobraban vida. Poe apartó de una patada al último soldado de asalto que intentó interponerse en su camino y subieron a la nave a trompicones, con Finn apoyado en su amigo.

—¡BB-8, cierra la rampa! —gritó Poe, mientras dejaba a Finn en la zona común y corría hasta el asiento de piloto, pulsando mandos e interruptores incluso antes de sentarse— ¡Y gracias por arrancar los motores, colega, eres el mejor!

El _Jumper_ se elevó del suelo en cuestión de segundos y salió disparado. A través de la escotilla, Finn vio cómo Poe esquivaba con maestría a los TIE que intentaron interceptarles y el espacio les daba de nuevo la bienvenida, a ellos y al cortejo de cazas de la Primera Orden que les siguió.

Empezaron a lloverles disparos por todas partes, aunque Poe se las arregló para mantener una trayectoria de vuelo tan impredecible que ninguno llegó a acertarles. Sin embargo, Finn sabía que no podría seguir así mucho tiempo, y también que, sin un copiloto, no alcanzaría a activar los escudos deflectores. Estaban completamente desprotegidos.

Como pudo, apoyándose en las paredes de la nave y apretando los dientes contra el dolor, Finn intentó llegar hasta el asiento del copiloto.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces?! —exclamó Poe, dirigiéndole una breve mirada incrédula cuando le vio en la entrada de la cabina.

—Necesitas… ayuda. Los escudos…

—¡Olvídate de los escudos, voy a saltar al hiperespacio en cuanto salga de este maldito enjambre! ¡Ya teníamos el cálculo grabado en la computadora cuando nos atraparon, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Quédate ahí atrás y descansa, iré en seguida para curarte!

Fiel a lo que acababa de decir, Poe hizo un último quiebro para esquivar a una lanzadera, casi mandando a Finn al suelo en el proceso, y accionó los mandos del hipermotor. La flota de la Primera Orden quedó atrás como un mal recuerdo.

En cuanto se vieron rodeados por los colores iridiscentes del vuelo en el hiperespacio, Poe se tomó apenas dos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de levantarse y acudir junto a Finn. Éste se apartó de la puerta para apoyarse en él, agradecido, y juntos comenzaron el camino de regreso hacia la zona común por el estrecho pasillo.

—Espera, espera un momento —murmuró Poe cuando iban más o menos por la mitad. Dejó a Finn recostado contra la pared y empezó a quitarse piezas de la armadura de soldado de asalto, arrojándolas al suelo con desprecio.

—Esta maldita cosa es lo más incómodo que he tenido la desgracia de ponerme nunca—refunfuñó, mientras ayudaba a Finn a sentarse en el banco adosado a la pared de la zona común—. No me extraña que desertaras.

Finn se echó a reír débilmente, y su risa terminó en un quejido cuando su costado protestó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó su amigo al oírle—. Anda, vamos a echarle un vistazo a esa herida.

Poe le ayudó a desprenderse de la armadura con sumo cuidado, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que las placas rozaran el costado de Finn al quitárselas.

—Voy a lavarme las manos y a traer el botiquín, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo al terminar, dándole un breve apretón en el hombro—. Vuelvo en seguida.

La camiseta de Finn estaba quemada y hecha jirones sobre su costado izquierdo, justo por debajo de las costillas. Dolía como un demonio, y Finn presentía que iba a doler todavía más cuando Poe tuviera que despegarle el tejido de la piel.

Poe debió de pensar lo mismo, porque le miró con expresión de disculpa y le dijo:

—Creo que será mejor que te tumbes.

Finn lo hizo, levantando el brazo izquierdo por encima de la cabeza para dejarle a Poe espacio para trabajar. El piloto se arrodilló en el suelo junto a él y cortó la tela alrededor de la herida con muchísimo cuidado. Después agarró unas pinzas y, con infinita delicadeza, empezó el lento proceso de desprender todos los fragmentos de tela que se habían quedado pegados a la herida.

Poe trabajaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración que hizo que a Finn se le moviera algo dentro del pecho. Ahora que ya no estaban en peligro inminente volvía a asaltarle la confusión que había experimentado antes, en el destructor estelar, y ni siquiera el dolor de su costado bastaba para distraerle. Era muy consciente de cada punto en que las manos de Poe le tocaban, de cada vez que presionaba sobre la piel para que el tirón doliera menos, o cuando pasaba las yemas de los dedos por la zona que acababa de limpiar para asegurarse de que no se había dejado ningún fragmento de tela. El corazón de Finn empezó a latir más deprisa de repente.

Tenía que empezar a afrontar lo que le estaba pasando, por el bien de su cordura. Quizás debería haber reconocido las señales mucho antes aunque, en su defensa, él no tenía la menor experiencia en ese terreno. Poe había irrumpido en su vida como un huracán, pero le había perdido demasiado pronto, o al menos eso había creído en aquel momento. Y entonces… Entonces había conocido a Rey, que era valiente, decidida, amable, y la cosa más bonita que Finn había visto jamás. Esa criatura resplandeciente le había mirado a él y no había visto un número de serie, sino una persona. Y por primera vez en su vida, Finn se había sentido realmente como tal. ¿Quién podría culparle por creer que se había enamorado de ella?

Al fin y al cabo, no era mentira que la quería con toda su alma. Simplemente, no tenía ni idea de que había tantas maneras distintas de amar.

Porque se trataba de eso, ¿no? _Amor_. Probó a repetirlo un par de veces más en su mente, para acostumbrarse a su sonido. Tal vez esa palabra debería darle miedo, después de estarle vedada durante tantos años, pero ¿si realmente era eso? ¿Ese calor en las mejillas, ese vuelco en el estómago, esa euforia? Nada de eso daba miedo. Más bien todo lo contrario. Era algo nuevo, maravilloso y excitante.

Aprovechó que Poe estaba concentrado en su trabajo para contemplarle con libertad. Las fuertes líneas de su mandíbula y su nariz, la vivacidad de sus ojos oscuros, ese pelo en el que daban ganas de enterrar las manos… ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Es decir, sabía que el piloto era atractivo —habría sido imposible no verlo—, pero para ignorar hasta ese punto el efecto que producía en él hacía falta una capacidad especial para el autoengaño. Por todos los cielos, si le había visto medio desnudo en el lago y había pensado que el nerviosismo que le asaltó era por vergüenza.

Hacía falta ser idiota.

En fin, al menos ya lo sabía. Ahora, lo que quedaba por preguntarse era qué sentía Poe por él.

Finn sabía que le apreciaba, eso era innegable, y estaba el hecho de que le había dicho a Beck que no le interesaban las mujeres. Claro que eso podría haber sido una farsa para enfadar a la almirante. Aunque lo cierto era que lo había dicho con demasiada naturalidad para que fuera mentira. En cualquier caso, incluso si era verdad que le atraían los hombres, eso no significaba que se hubiera fijado en Finn.

Poe levantó la mirada un momento y le dedicó una breve sonrisa de medio lado.

—No te has quejado ni una sola vez —comentó.

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto —mintió Finn, porque decirle "estaba demasiado ocupado dándome cuenta de que estoy loco por ti" no era una opción.

—Seguro —respondió Poe, a todas luces sin creerle—. Bueno, lo peor ya ha pasado. Creo que no ha quedado ningún resto de tela, pero por si acaso deberías tomar una dosis de antibióticos para prevenir la infección. Voy a limpiar bien la zona y después te pondré un parche de bacta, ¿de acuerdo?

Finn asintió y le dejó hacer, contento de poder prolongar el contacto un poco más. Una especie de electricidad le mantenía todo el cuerpo en tensión, como el zumbido sordo que emitían las picas de fuerza cuando las encendías. En cierto modo se sentía como una de esas armas antes de un combate: lleno de energía acumulada, vibrando, preparado para algo que no terminaba de llegar. Cada vez que la mirada de Poe se cruzaba con la suya y el piloto sonreía, una descarga de esa electricidad se iba directamente hacia su abdomen.

 _Finn, muchacho. Estás muy, pero que muy mal._

Poe terminó de curarle y después le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, con cuidado de no tirar bruscamente de él. Le dio un par de pastillas con una botella de agua y después se dedicó a recoger el botiquín, mientras Finn iba a cambiarse de camiseta.

Al volver, encontró a Poe arrodillado frente a BB-8, con el ceño fruncido. El droide estaba emitiendo una serie de animados pitidos de los que Finn no entendió nada, pero era obvio que Poe sí. El piloto levantó la mirada al oírle acercarse, y por alguna razón Finn sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó—. ¿Malas noticias?

—No, en realidad todo lo contrario —contestó Poe, poniéndose en pie; estaba muy serio para alguien que no tenía malas noticias, pero Finn no dijo nada—. Antes, cuando BB-8 se conectó a la computadora principal del destructor estelar, se le ocurrió cotillear un poco en el sistema ya que estaba allí. Resulta que la almirante Beck y su flota están a cargo del programa de reclutamiento y formación de tropas de la Primera Orden, por eso la lanzadera de suministros partió de allí. BB-8 se lo ha descargado todo: rutas, planes logísticos, localización de los centros de adiestramiento… Literalmente, todo.

Finn sintió que su rostro se rompía en una amplia sonrisa, y que las cejas se le querían juntar con el pelo. Agarró a Poe por los brazos, aguantándose a duras penas las ganas de ponerse a bailotear con él por toda la sala común de la nave. Poe esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante su entusiasmo.

—¿¡En serio?! Pero… ¡Pero eso es genial, ¿no?! ¡Es justo lo que estábamos buscando!

—Sí, lo es —contestó Poe con suavidad—. Pero… Hay algo más, Finn.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Finn se detuviera en seco, sin soltarle los brazos, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que estaba a punto de necesitar algo a lo que agarrarse. Poe debió de pensar lo mismo, porque levantó lentamente sus manos para sujetar a su vez los brazos de Finn, y cuando le habló, lo hizo mirándole a los ojos.

—BB-8 también encontró un registro detallado del historial de todos los soldados de la Primera Orden —dijo en voz baja—. Entre ellos el tuyo, Finn.

El corazón de Finn empezó a latir con fuerza, casi desbocado. ¿Qué diablos había en su historial que había hecho que Poe le mirase de aquella manera, como si le doliera algo por dentro?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que habéis encontrado?

Poe tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Tu lugar de origen.


	5. Chapter 5

Poe regresó a la cabina de la nave con la excusa de comprobar unas lecturas, para concederle a Finn un poco de intimidad para pensar. El chico todavía no había dicho una sola palabra desde que había recibido la noticia, ni siquiera cuando BB-8 proyectó su ficha en forma de holograma y vio el lugar y la fecha en que había sido arrancado de los brazos de su familia.

Naboo, ni más ni menos. Poe todavía no podía creerlo. La mayoría de los secuestros de la Primera Orden habían tenido lugar en planetas de mala muerte del borde exterior, donde ni la ley ni la República habían significado nunca nada. En los archivos que sacaron del destructor estelar había muy pocas excepciones a esa norma, pero el caso de Naboo era una excepción dentro de la excepción. No sólo se hallaba dentro del territorio de la República, es que ni siquiera estaba cerca de las fronteras. A Poe le costaba creer que la Primera Orden hubiera tenido semejante atrevimiento, especialmente veinte años atrás, cuando todavía no eran más que un puñado de macarras resentidos que se negaban a aceptar la caída del Imperio.

Pero claro, Naboo había sido la cuna del mismísimo emperador Palpatine. Conociendo la manera de pensar de la Primera Orden, a Poe no le sorprendería saber que habían hecho aquella incursión porque creían que los genes de ese planeta eran superiores de algún modo.

Se asomó con discreción al pasillo para echarle una mirada a Finn. Su amigo estaba sentado en el banco de la zona común, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Le habría gustado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolarle, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir. No podía imaginarse lo que Finn estaría sintiendo en ese momento. Poe había crecido en un hogar lleno de cariño, primero con su abuelo y después con sus padres, cuando éstos regresaron de la guerra contra el Imperio. Y aunque perdió a su madre demasiado pronto, su padre había suplido con creces sus necesidades de afecto, protección y consuelo. Él nunca había tenido que hacerse preguntas sobre su identidad o sus orígenes, siempre había sabido exactamente quién era.

Siguiendo un impulso, Poe sacó la nave de la velocidad luz y puso en suspensión los motores. El _Moon Jumper_ se quedó flotando en mitad del espacio, quieto salvo por su propia inercia. Poe abandonó la cabina y regresó a la zona común, donde Finn seguía sentado en el mismo lugar. Al notar que perdían velocidad, el muchacho había levantado la vista con una expresión interrogante.

—Puedo llevarte allí si quieres —le dijo Poe, sin más preámbulos—. La decisión es tuya.

—¿Y qué hay de la misión? —replicó Finn con pesar—. La general Organa está esperando la información que contiene BB-8, no podemos retrasar el regreso a D'Qar por mí.

—Sí que podemos. Naboo sólo está a tres pársecs de aquí, no sería un desvío tan grande —insistió Poe, muy serio, sentándose a su lado—. Si es lo que quieres, si es lo que _necesitas_ , eso es motivo más que suficiente para hacerlo, y estoy seguro de que la general me daría la razón.

Finn dejó escapar una exhalación nerviosa y se frotó las manos despacio, como si intentara controlar el ligero temblor que las sacudía. Después entrelazó los dedos, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza gacha.

—¿Crees…? —preguntó con timidez, casi en un susurro—. ¿Crees que es posible que mis padres aún sigan allí?

Poe le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y Finn se relajó inmediatamente contra su costado.

—Si de verdad quieres saberlo, sólo hay una manera.

—No sé qué es lo que quiero —admitió Finn, dirigiéndole a Poe una breve mirada de reojo—. Cuando tenía seis o siete años solía soñar despierto con que venían a rescatarme del centro de entrenamiento. Tenía que inventarme sus caras, porque ya no les recordaba, claro. Imaginaba que me llevaban a casa y me presentaban a mis cuatro o cinco hermanos, no sé por qué siempre había muchos hermanos. Después dejé de fantasear, porque la vuelta a la realidad dolía demasiado.

Tomó aire con fuerza y lo soltó en un suspiro trémulo. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Poe le estrechó un poco más contra su cuerpo.

—Me encantaría conocerles, pero al mismo tiempo… —continuó Finn—… me da miedo. ¿Y si la realidad es peor que no saber nada? ¿Y si ellos me dieron por muerto y al aparecer ahora no hago más que reabrir viejas heridas?

Poe no tenía una respuesta para eso. No podía ofrecerle ninguna certeza, ninguna garantía, por más que hubiera querido evitarle toda esa incertidumbre y esa angustia. Lo único que podía ofrecerle era su apoyo incondicional, decidiera lo que decidiera. Frotó con suavidad el brazo de Finn con la mano que le rodeaba, en un movimiento ascendente y descendente, intentando darle ánimos.

—Tómate tu tiempo —le dijo—. Piénsatelo. Voy a dejarte un rato a solas y, cuando estés seguro de lo que quieres hacer, ven a decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? Sea lo que sea lo que decidas, cuenta conmigo.

—Gracias, Poe —respondió Finn. Apoyó la frente contra la sien de su amigo en un breve gesto de gratitud y a Poe casi se le paró el corazón.

Poe regresó a la cabina, llevándose a BB-8 con él, y se dejó caer en el asiento del piloto con pesadez. Su encuentro con la Primera Orden y la consiguiente huida habían inyectado una fuerte descarga de adrenalina en sus venas que, al desaparecer, le había dejado cansado y somnoliento. Se pasó las manos por el rostro para intentar despejarse y ahogar un bostezo.

De todas formas, no habría podido dormir ni aunque hubiese querido. Había algo dándole vueltas en la cabeza, algo que necesitaba averiguar aunque no estaba seguro de tener derecho a hacerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. Bajó la mirada hacia BB-8 y el droide giró en su dirección la semiesfera que tenía por cabeza, como si le devolviera la mirada.

—¿Tú qué opinas, colega? —le preguntó—. ¿Crees que estaría muy mal por mi parte echar un vistazo al expediente de Finn sin su permiso?

BB-8 contestó con una rápida serie de pitidos.

—No, claro que no quiero hurgar en los detalles privados —respondió Poe, indignado—. Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que su perfil psicológico está en su ficha? ¿En una base de datos que cualquier mando de la Orden puede consultar?

La respuesta de BB-8 sonó tan airada como lo habían sido las preguntas de Poe. El piloto sacudió la cabeza, asqueado por enésima vez con las prácticas de la Primera Orden. Esa gente no entendía de límites.

—No quiero saber nada de eso —repitió Poe—. Pero me gustaría ver sus informes de evaluación. Tengo una corazonada que necesito comprobar.

BB-8 emitió un sonidito de duda, pero al final cedió y proyectó la información que Poe le había pedido.

Las entradas estaban ordenadas por fecha, divididas en dos grupos: las que habían sido registradas en el centro de entrenamiento y las de la base Starkiller, firmadas por la capitana Phasma. Poe fue revisando los archivos uno a uno, leyendo con rapidez.

En seguida le resultó evidente que había una tendencia: excelentes notas en todas las disciplinas, comentarios favorables de sus instructores pronosticándole un futuro brillante en la Orden y, al final, siempre el mismo pero.

 _"_ _En la simulaciones muestra una excesiva preocupación por proteger las vidas civiles, lo que le resta eficacia"._

 _"_ _Durante el ejercicio puso demasiado empeño en asegurarse de que el resto de su unidad no se quedaba atrás, incluso a costa del éxito de la misión. Su comportamiento plantea dudas sobre si ha desarrollado mayor lealtad hacia sus compañeros que hacia la Orden"._

 _"_ _Tiende a contenerse en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo si cree que su oponente está en desventaja, cuando debería aprovechar su superioridad. Le falta determinación"._

Poe se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho. Con una exhalación temblorosa, le pidió a BB-8 que cerrara el expediente. Después se pasó una mano por los ojos húmedos, sintiendo que no le cabía en el corazón todo el amor que sentía por Finn.

Ese muchacho se había pasado toda su vida pensando que era un paria cuando, en realidad, su único problema había sido que era demasiado bueno para la gentuza que le había criado. Había tanta bondad en él que ni dos décadas enteras de sugestión en contra habían logrado suprimirla.

Poe no había querido tanto a nadie en toda su vida.

¿Llevarle a Naboo? Estaría dispuesto a llevarle al otro extremo de la galaxia si hiciera falta, con tal de devolverle una pequeña parte de la felicidad que le habían robado. Iría a donde fuese necesario, aunque tardara diez años. Incluso si eso significaba enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que Finn encontrase a su familia, decidiera quedarse con ella y Poe ya no le volviera a ver nunca más.

Esa idea le aterraba, sí, pero aun así lo haría si él se lo pidiera.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando suavemente a su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos, y al volverse vio a Finn de pie en el hueco de la puerta de la cabina. Intercambiaron una larga mirada en silencio y el aire pareció cargarse de electricidad de repente, como si los filtros que reciclaban la atmósfera dentro de la nave estuvieran estropeados. Poe sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en la garganta, tanto que tuvo que apartar la vista, o de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de hablar.

—¿Ya has tomado una decisión? —preguntó. La voz le salió un poco ronca al principio y tuvo que carraspear para aclarársela.

Finn asintió con la cabeza. Se adentró en la cabina con pasos lentos, casi arrastrando los pies, y se sentó de lado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando hacia Poe.

—Quiero ir a Naboo.

Poe transmitió su código de identificación cuando las autoridades de Theed se lo pidieron, y de inmediato recibió permiso para aterrizar en el hangar del palacio real. Naboo siempre había sido afín a la Resistencia, por lo que no era la primera vez que Poe visitaba aquel planeta. De hecho, la general Organa solía enviarle a él en su nombre cuando necesitaba pedirles ayuda, aunque Poe sospechaba que esa decisión no tenía tanto que ver con sus dotes diplomáticas como con el hecho de que su madre apareciera en los anales de historia de Naboo como una heroína. En cualquier caso, no se podía negar que siempre le trataban bien allí.

—Comandante Dameron —le saludó el capitán de la guardia real, Zekk Araluu, que les estaba esperando en el muelle cuando desembarcaron—. Si quiere acompañarme, la reina Jamarie le recibirá en seguida.

—Gracias, capitán —contestó Poe, echando a andar tras él con Finn y BB-8 a su lado. Zekk Araluu era un hombre corpulento y de piel oscura, como Finn. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, un alto porcentaje de la población de Naboo tenía ese tono de piel. Tal vez no debería haberle sorprendido tanto descubrir que su amigo procedía de allí.

El capitán de la guardia les condujo directamente hasta el salón del trono. Poe estaba acostumbrado a la opulencia de Naboo y ya no le llamaba tanto la atención caminar por los pasillos del palacio; para Finn, sin embargo, era muy distinto. El muchacho intentaba a duras penas disimular su asombro, pero cuando vio a la reina Jamarie Benn ataviada con sus espléndidas ropas ceremoniales, y flanqueada por dos de sus asistentes, le fue imposible no quedarse con la boca abierta. Sólo reaccionó cuando Poe se inclinó ante la joven reina en un cortés saludo, que él se apresuró a imitar.

—Comandante Dameron, qué alegría volver a tenerle entre nosotros —dijo la mujer, que les saludó a su vez con un gesto rígido. El complejo tocado apenas le permitía mover la cabeza, pero su sonrisa era genuina bajo la blanca capa de maquillaje—. ¿En qué podemos servir esta vez a la causa de la general Organa?

—En realidad no he venido en misión oficial, alteza—respondió Poe—. Éste es mi amigo Finn, también miembro de la Resistencia. El motivo de nuestra visita es de naturaleza personal y no me corresponde divulgarlo, pero solicito vuestro permiso para que mi amigo y yo nos desplacemos hasta la ciudad de Truong.

El rostro de la reina se ensombreció.

—¿Truong? —repitió, con una repentina tristeza en la voz—. Oh. Por supuesto, comandante, puede ir adonde quiera, pero… ¿Me permite preguntar por qué desean viajar a esa región en particular?

Poe intercambió una mirada con Finn, quien se limitó a asentir para darle permiso. Con un suspiro, el piloto empezó a contarle a la reina Jamarie una versión resumida de la historia de Finn y las circunstancias que les habían llevado hasta allí. Cuando terminó, la reina tenía lágrimas en los ojos y había alargado una mano hacia Finn para invitarle a que se sentara junto a ella, en uno de los asientos reservados para los consejeros.

—Oh, mi pobre muchacho, no sabes cuánto lo siento —dijo la reina, tomando la mano de Finn entre las suyas—. No sabes cuánto…

Finn le dirigió a Poe una mirada indecisa, y él asintió de manera casi imperceptible. El muchacho se sentó al lado de la reina.

—Para mi pueblo, ésta es una herida que nunca se cerrará —comenzó ella, secándose las lágrimas con cuidado de no estropear el maquillaje ceremonial—. Fue el momento más amargo de nuestra historia, y también nuestra mayor vergüenza, porque fuimos incapaces de defendernos.

La joven inspiró con fuerza y después soltó el aire en un suspiro triste. Cuando continuó hablando, lo hizo con voz más firme y los hombros erguidos, mirando a Finn a los ojos.

—Siempre hemos sido un planeta pacífico. No tenemos un ejército propiamente dicho, sólo nuestro cuerpo de seguridad. Y éste no era rival para las tropas de la Primera Orden, ni siquiera entonces, cuando sólo eran unos cuantos supervivientes del Imperio sin estructura ni liderazgo. Cuando nos atacaron, apenas pudimos hacer nada. Cayeron sobre la región de las Planicies, donde sólo hay ciudades pequeñas y aldeas rurales, y está lo bastante lejos de la capital como para resultar muy difícil de proteger.

La reina hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada hacia sus propias manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Parecía como si se estuviera recubriendo de una armadura invisible, haciendo acopio de valor para poder seguir.

—Se llevaron a casi diez mil niños—continuó, con voz ronca—. Una generación entera.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre todos ellos tras esas palabras. Jamarie Benn, sus dos asistentes y el capitán Araluu tenían las cabezas gachas con el peso del dolor compartido. La reina debía de ser unos cinco o seis años más joven que Finn, lo que significaba que ni siquiera había nacido cuando la Primera Orden atacó su planeta y robó a todos aquellos niños, pero una tragedia como ésa no caía en el olvido. Se transmitía a las futuras generaciones y acababa formando parte de la identidad del pueblo que la había sufrido.

Poe y Finn intercambiaron una mirada cargada de tristeza. Aunque ellos ya conocían la magnitud de las atrocidades cometidas por la Orden, una cosa era leer las cifras y otra muy distinta ver con sus propios ojos el rastro de desolación que habían dejado tras de sí.

El capitán Araluu se adelantó con un pañuelo en la mano para ofrecérselo a la mujer, y ésta lo aceptó agradecida.

—¿Cómo es que las autoridades de la República no hicieron nada? —preguntó Finn, aunque no sonó como un reproche. En opinión de Poe, podría haberlo sido y nadie habría tenido el valor de echárselo en cara, pero Finn parecía más preocupado por el sufrimiento de los naboo que por el suyo.

—Oh, intentamos pedirles ayuda, créeme —contestó la reina—. La princesa Leia… Es decir, la general Organa habló ante el Senado en nuestro favor tantas veces como se lo permitieron. Pero en aquellos tiempos, la República todavía se estaba consolidando. Necesitaban estabilidad, necesitaban hacer creer al pueblo que estaban a salvo, que el Imperio había desaparecido para siempre. Ayudarnos habría sido como admitir públicamente que lo que quedaba del antiguo ejército de Palpatine representaba un peligro real, y eso no podían permitírselo.

Poe levantó la mirada hacia el techo, en un intento de contener su frustración. La política le daba asco. La inmovilidad del Senado fue precisamente lo que hizo que Poe abandonara la armada de la República en cuanto la general Organa le propuso pasarse a la Resistencia. Ni siquiera había tenido que pensárselo, y no se había arrepentido ni una sola vez.

Se podría haber evitado mucho sufrimiento si el gobierno de la República no hubiera sido tan cobarde. No dejaba de ser irónico que, al final, esa misma cobardía les hubiera costado la vida, cuando la amenaza que tanto se empeñaban en negar literalmente les había estallado en la cara.

La reina Jamarie tomó de nuevo la mano de Finn entre las suyas.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado —le dijo—. Pero a lo mejor puedo ayudarte a encontrar a los tuyos. Verás, después de la tragedia, las familias que habían perdido a sus hijos comenzaron a reunirse para tratar de ayudarse mutuamente a superarlo. Con el tiempo, decidieron organizarse de manera formal, y ahora hay una asociación en cada aldea que fue atacada por la Primera Orden. Puedo ponerte en contacto con ellos, si quieres.

Finn le dirigió a Poe una mirada radiante, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la reina con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, alteza —respondió con voz ronca—. Eso sería maravilloso.

La reina dio órdenes al capitán Araluu para que les asignara un transporte y se despidió de ellos con la promesa de que lo dispondría todo para que les estuvieran esperando al llegar a su destino. El hombre les acompañó de vuelta al hangar, y poco después partían hacia Truong en un velotransporte del cuerpo de seguridad.

—¿Estás bien? No es propio de ti estar tan callado.

Finn abandonó la contemplación del paisaje, del que en realidad no estaba viendo nada, para volverse hacia Poe con un ligero sobresalto. Su compañero tenía razón, llevaban algo más de una hora de camino y él todavía no había abierto la boca, pero lo hacía porque temía que si empezaba a hablar, la ansiedad que sentía tal vez no le dejase parar nunca.

Aflojó las manos, que tenía cerradas en puños, y se secó las sudorosas palmas en el pantalón.

—Estoy un poco nervioso —respondió.

Hizo el intento de sonreír, para quitarle a Poe esa expresión preocupada con que le estaba mirando. Sin embargo, sospechaba que su sonrisa no llegó a cuajar del todo.

—Eso era de esperar. Incluso yo estoy nervioso —respondió Poe, en tono ligero.

—¿Tú?

—Claro que sí. En realidad, es por eso que te estoy dando conversación, el silencio me estaba matando. Hablaría con BB-8, pero como hemos tenido que dejarle en el _Jumper_ , sólo me quedas tú.

Finn se echó a reír con suavidad, liberando una pequeña fracción de la tensión acumulada. Poe sonrió mientras mantenía la vista al frente, ocupado en conducir el velotransporte por la ruta que les había indicado el capitán Araluu.

—Oye, ¿Poe? ¿Me harías un favor?

—Claro que sí. Lo que quieras.

Finn trató de no dejar que su mente se fuera por las ramas con esa frase, pero fue difícil. Muy difícil. Ignoró con gran esfuerzo las inapropiadas imágenes mentales que le habían acudido a la cabeza y añadió:

—No permitas que me eche atrás, ¿vale? Ahora mismo estoy aterrorizado, y sé que cuando lleguemos allí va a ser mucho peor. Pero necesito hacer esto, lo necesito de veras. No me dejes salir corriendo en el último momento, por favor.

Poe le miró.

—No hará falta porque no te echarás atrás —le dijo—. Pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, te lo prometo. Te llevaré en brazos hasta el pueblo si te pones terco.

Terminó la frase con una sonrisa de medio lado y un guiño, y Finn sintió que se le derretían como mínimo tres órganos vitales.

 _Espera, ¿qué demonios…?_

¿Estaba Poe coqueteando con él, o sólo intentaba hacer que se sintiera mejor? Finn se echó a reír otra vez para disimular su confusión, maldiciendo internamente su falta de experiencia en estos asuntos. No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Genial, ahora se estaba imaginando a Poe cargándole sobre su hombro para llevarle a… bueno, adonde fuera, eso era lo de menos. Si lo que Poe se había propuesto era calmarle los nervios, alguien tendría que decirle que cambiara de sistema, porque con éste le estaba saliendo fatal.

Volvió a secarse las palmas de las manos en los pantalones y a contemplar el paisaje.

Truong se alzaba a orillas de un lago de aguas verdes, rodeada por praderas de hierba alta. Poe dejó el velotransporte en las afueras y fueron andando hasta el pueblo, en busca del edificio del que les había hablado la reina.

La aldea, aunque pequeña, tenía el mismo encanto y elegancia que las grandes ciudades como Theed, sólo que a menor escala. En lugar de grandes palacios y amplias avenidas, Truong estaba cubierta por casitas de dos plantas dotadas de hermosos jardines, parques decorados con fuentes y estanques, y calles comerciales por las que apenas pasaba un vehículo de vez en cuando. Las distancias eran cortas y la gente prefería caminar, como atestiguaba el hecho de que las aceras estuviesen tan concurridas.

A Finn se le cayó el alma a los pies al pensar que podría haber crecido en un lugar tan bello como aquel, en vez de donde lo hizo. Intercambió una mirada con Poe y, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Finn tuvo la inequívoca impresión de que su amigo estaba pensando lo mismo.

Claro que, si hubiera crecido allí, a lo mejor no habría acabado formando parte de la Resistencia. Ni habría estado en Jakku en el momento oportuno para conocer a su mejor amiga. Y, con toda certeza, no se habría embarcado en una huida desesperada de un destructor estelar, rescatando en el proceso a cierto piloto temerario y bocazas que ya tenía su sentencia de muerte prácticamente firmada.

Puede que todo hubiera sucedido por un motivo, después de todo.

Llegaron hasta una plaza con forma de abanico, situada en lo que debía de ser el centro mismo del pueblo. Preguntaron a un anciano que estaba sentado en un banco, tomando el sol, y él les indicó cuál era el edificio que estaban buscando. Se trataba de un local de una sola planta, con amplios ventanales a ambos lados de la entrada y un sencillo rótulo sobre la puerta, que lo identificaba como "Asociación Niños Perdidos".

 _Bueno, aquí estamos por fin. Éste es el momento._

Poe volvió la mirada hacia él, esperando. Estaba claro que quería dejar que Finn llevara la iniciativa. Finn cuadró los hombros, respiró profundamente, y entró.

Un droide de protocolo les recibió en el interior y les condujo hasta un despacho con el nombre "Benthar Nafeel" rotulado en la puerta. La persona que les esperaba allí era un hombre de mediana edad, con perpetuas ojeras en su piel cobriza y el cabello negro salpicado de canas. Su rostro, aunque agradable, tenía un cierto aire de tristeza que, más que una expresión, parecía integrado en su estructura.

Nafeel les estrechó la mano a ambos y les ofreció las dos sillas que estaban colocadas frente a su mesa de despacho. Esta vez, Finn no necesitó dejar que Poe hablase por él.

—Lo único que no sabemos es el nombre de la familia a la que yo pertenecía —concluyó, después de contarle a Nafeel toda la historia—. Esperaba que tal vez usted pudiera ayudarme.

Benthar Nafeel guardó silencio durante un largo momento, sin dejar de mirar a Finn ni cambiar de postura en absoluto, los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y los dedos juntos por delante de su boca. Al fin, se pasó una mano por el rostro y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. Parecía muy cansado de repente.

—Finn, si todo eso que me has contado resulta ser cierto… —comenzó con cierta dificultad—, y no estoy diciendo que no lo sea, sólo es una formalidad. Lo que quiero decir es que, si esto se confirma, serías el primero de esos niños en volver. El primero en veintiún años. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significaría eso para este pueblo?

—¿Les devolvería la esperanza? —intervino Poe aunque, por su tono de voz, más bien parecía que estaba hablando de algo terrible. Finn le miró sin comprender.

—Exacto —contestó Nafeel—. Les devolvería la esperanza. Les haría creer que tal vez sus hijos también regresarán algún día. Dime, Finn, ¿cuántos de tus compañeros, los de tu misma edad, crees que están pensando en desertar de la Primera Orden, como hiciste tú?

Finn le devolvió la mirada y negó despacio con la cabeza, incapaz de mentirle.

—Ninguno —dijo—. Todos eran leales a la Orden.

Ahora sí que lo entendía. Había sido una estupidez no darse cuenta antes.

—Exacto —respondió el hombre—. Ya es demasiado tarde para ellos. No me interpretes mal, Finn, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas encontrado tu camino hasta aquí, pero lo que tú has hecho es algo extraordinario. Renunciar a todo lo que te enseñaron, a toda una vida de programación… Muy poca gente sería capaz de conseguirlo.

Finn bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado. Todo el mundo parecía creer que su decisión de abandonar la Orden había sido una gran hazaña, cuando en realidad lo único que había hecho era huir para salvarse. En su opinión, eso no tenía nada de valiente.

—No hay ni una sola familia en esta ciudad que no haya perdido un hijo, un sobrino, un nieto, un vecino… —continuó Nafeel—. Esos niños no han sido olvidados, pero sus seres queridos han tenido que aprender a aceptar la pérdida. Y no ha sido fácil, os lo puedo asegurar. Si tuvieran que volver a pasar por ese proceso, les devastaría por completo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Poe, en tono conciliador—. Lo comprendemos perfectamente, y seremos tan discretos como usted nos exija. Pero por favor, ayúdenos. Que al menos una de esas familias pueda tener un final feliz.

Nafeel les estudió a los dos durante un breve momento y después, con un seco gesto de asentimiento, se puso de pie y caminó hasta un armario de pared que estaba colgado al otro lado del despacho. Regresó con un par de objetos en las manos, contemplándolos con aire de incredulidad.

—Jamás pensé que tendríamos la oportunidad de usar esto —murmuró, casi para sí mismo. Después levantó la vista hacia Finn—. Al principio, cuando creamos esta asociación, nuestro propósito era buscaros. Aunque la República nos hubiera dado la espalda, estábamos convencidos de que podríamos hacer algo por nuestra cuenta. Ahora sé que sólo estábamos intentando aferrarnos con desesperación a cualquier cosa que nos permitiera no daros por perdidos todavía. En fin, una de las ideas que se propusieron fue la de crear una base de datos genética de todas las familias, para que, si algún día encontrábamos a nuestros hijos, pudiéramos identificarles.

En vez de sentarse en su sillón, Nafeel se apoyó en la parte delantera de su escritorio, situándose justo frente a Finn. Dejó sobre la mesa un aparato que parecía una especie de lector de datos, y abrió el envase sellado que tenía en la otra mano. Del interior del paquete sacó una especie de chip que terminaba en una diminuta aguja.

—Extiende tu mano, por favor —pidió, y cuando Finn obedeció, le pinchó en la yema de un dedo para extraer una gota de sangre. Introdujo el chip con la sangre de Finn en el lector de datos y lo activó.

Los tres esperaron en un silencio absoluto. Finn sentía el pulso latiéndole en los oídos y notaba que estaba empezando a sudar. En un impulso, alargó una mano hacia Poe y éste se la estrechó para darle ánimos. Sólo con eso, Finn ya pudo respirar un poco mejor.

El lector de datos emitió un suave pitido para anunciar que había terminado el análisis. Nafeel consultó la pantalla, y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Oh, no… —susurró.

Finn creyó que se le paraba el corazón. La mano de Poe apretó un poco más la suya, recordándole que estaba allí. Nafeel levantó la mirada y Finn supo que no quería oír lo que el hombre iba a decirle.

Tendría que haber sabido que algo no saldría bien. Todo aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Me habría gustado poder darte mejores noticias, Finn —comenzó, con dificultad.

—No… ¿No hay ninguna coincidencia con su base de datos? —preguntó Poe, y su voz temblaba como si todo aquel asunto fuera tan importante para él como lo era para Finn. Bendito Poe. Finn no sabía lo que habría hecho si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a esto sin él.

—No se trata de eso —respondió Nafeel—. Hay coincidencias, pero…

Se interrumpió y le dio la vuelta al lector de datos para que Finn y Poe lo vieran por sí mismos. La pantalla mostraba una lista de nombres, al lado de cada cual había un porcentaje de coincidencia. Estaban ordenados de mayor a menor, con los dos primeros nombres destacados en letra más grande:

 _Bendal, Fanus: 75,2%_

 _Bendal, Loya: 67,8%_

A partir del tercer nombre, las cifras eran demasiado bajas como para tenerlas en cuenta. Finn ni siquiera los miró, como hipnotizado por esas dos primeras líneas.

Poe también las leyó, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión confusa.

—No soy un experto, pero… —dijo—. ¿Los porcentajes de coincidencia no deberían ser más altos, si se trata de sus padres?

—Ésa es la cuestión, que no son sus padres—respondió Nafeel, con un suspiro de tristeza—. Estos marcadores genéticos corresponden a una abuela y un tío. No tenemos muestras de tus padres para comparar, Finn, porque… Porque murieron el mismo día en que fuiste secuestrado. Lo siento de veras, hijo.

Fue como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza. No supo cómo reaccionar, tan sólo pudo quedarse mirando fijamente a Benthar Nafeel. La mano de Poe en la suya era lo único que le mantenía anclado y le permitía conservar la calma.

Nafeel fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y se apartó de la mesa para ir a buscar algo en un archivador. Al poco regresó con un pequeño holoproyector en la mano, que al activarlo emitió la imagen azulada de una pareja joven. La mujer llevaba en los brazos a un bebé.

—Éstos son tus padres, Merem y Larissa Bendal —dijo—. Y ése eres tú, Finn. Ellos te llamaron Lonus.

Le entregó el holoproyector y Finn lo tomó en su mano con reverencia. Observó la imagen con avidez, tratando de absorber cada detalle, de encontrar similitudes entre esas dos personas y él mismo. Le dio la impresión de que se parecía bastante a su padre, aunque su nariz era como la de su madre. Apenas podía creer que estuviera viendo sus caras, la felicidad y el orgullo que reflejaban sus rostros mientras mostraban a su bebé a la cámara, como si fuera el mayor logro de sus vidas.

—¿Qué les ocurrió? —preguntó con suavidad. Quería saberlo todo sobre ellos, pero eso era lo primero que necesitaba averiguar.

—Cuando la Primera Orden llegó al pueblo, tu padre intentó ganar tiempo para que tu madre pudiera escapar contigo —explicó Nafeel—. Se enfrentó a los soldados, procuró retrasarles tanto como pudo, pero al final acabaron con él. Eran demasiados, y aunque Merem era muy fuerte, sólo era uno. Tu madre consiguió llegar hasta las afueras de la aldea, pero la atraparon antes de que pudiera ocultarse entre la hierba de la pradera.

Finn asintió, despacio. Se le ocurrió que tal vez debería estar triste, o enfadado, pero en realidad sólo se sentía embotado. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en los dos últimos días, y en ese tiempo, él y Poe sólo habían conseguido dormir unas cuatro horas, durante el trayecto hacia Naboo. Estaba agotado. Físicamente, pero sobre todo a nivel emocional.

—¿Qué hay de los otros familiares? —preguntó Poe—. ¿Siguen con vida?

—Sí, pero no viven en Truong —respondió Nafeel—. Loya es muy anciana y no está bien de salud, su hijo Fanus y su esposa se la llevaron con ellos cuando se marcharon a Theed. Lo siento de veras. Sé que esperabais un resultado muy distinto para este viaje.

—No sé muy bien qué esperaba —respondió Finn, pensativo—. Nunca pensé que llegaría a saber quiénes eran mis padres. En fin, sí, habría sido mucho mejor poder conocerles, pero sólo esto… El hecho de saber sus nombres y ver sus caras… Eso ya es más de lo que me atreví a esperar nunca. Le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mí.

Con suavidad, soltó la mano de Poe y apagó el holoproyector que aún sostenía en su palma.

—¿Puedo quedarme con esto?

Nafeel asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. Te pertenece de todos modos.

Sintió la mano de Poe sobre su hombro, cálida y reconfortante, y se volvió hacia él sabiendo que la mirada que encontraría sería exactamente igual. Poe hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza, Finn asintió y se pusieron en pie para despedirse. Nafeel les acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Finn —le llamó, cuando ya se marchaban.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta para escucharle.

—Habrían estado muy orgullosos de ti—dijo Nafeel, con sentimiento.

Finn le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Después, él y Poe echaron a andar por la plaza, de vuelta por donde habían venido.


	6. Chapter 6

De camino hacia el lugar donde habían dejado el velotransporte, Poe se detuvo en uno de los puestos callejeros de comida para comprar algo que les sirviera de almuerzo. En realidad, Finn no tenía hambre, pero tampoco podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que cualquiera de los dos había comido, así que suponía que no era mala idea.

Cuando Poe regresó, le puso en las manos un envoltorio que despedía un olor tan delicioso que hizo que el estómago de Finn se despertara de repente con un rugido. Era una especie de empanada rellena de carne y verduras; comida de verdad, nada que ver con las raciones de las que se habían alimentado durante los últimos días. Finn probó la suya con un suspiro de satisfacción, fingiendo que no veía a Poe sonreír mientras le observaba.

Siguieron caminando mientras comían, y también mientras se acababan entre los dos el té frío que Poe había comprado junto con la comida. El silencio se prolongó incluso después de que terminaran de comer, pero no era un silencio opresivo, como antes. Si se esforzaba un poco, Finn casi podía creer que sólo eran dos amigos dando un paseo en un día soleado. Sin responsabilidades, sin prisas, sin traumas pasados ni incertidumbre sobre el futuro.

—Me alegro de haber venido —soltó de repente.

No sabía muy bien por qué lo había dicho. Tal vez porque había notado que Poe empezaba a ponerse tenso a su lado, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no supiera cómo abordar el tema sin meter la pata.

—¿En serio? Temía que estuvieras enfadado conmigo por insistir.

—Tú no insististe. Me dejaste la decisión a mí.

—Ya, pero te animé a venir. No pensé que las cosas podrían salir así. Creo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, estaría enfadado con alguien.

Finn se encogió de hombros, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—No sé, Poe. Nunca he sido de los que le dan muchas vueltas a lo que ya no tiene remedio. Aunque mis padres hubieran seguido con vida, eso no habría cambiado lo que pasó. Y tampoco habría cambiado el futuro.

—¿El futuro?

Finn avanzó un par de pasos más antes de darse cuenta de que Poe se había detenido. Acababan de dejar atrás las últimas viviendas que marcaban el límite del pueblo y tenían el velotransporte unos metros más adelante, posado junto al camino, entre la hierba. Finn retrocedió hasta pararse frente a Poe, arqueando las cejas.

—No pensarías que iba a abandonar la Resistencia, ¿verdad?

Poe dejó escapar una suave exhalación, casi una risa nerviosa.

—Admito que se me pasó por la cabeza —contestó, bajando la mirada—. Nadie te lo habría reprochado, ¿sabes? Habría sido muy normal que quisieras recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Finn cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho para no ceder al impulso repentino de abrazar a Poe. Había algo enternecedor en el modo en que había dicho eso, casi con timidez, como se tantean los bordes de una herida todavía fresca.

—No vine aquí para eso —respondió con suavidad—. Vine para averiguar de dónde vengo, no para buscar una familia. Yo ya tengo una familia.

Esa afirmación logró que Poe levantara la mirada de nuevo hacia él, con cara de asombro y la respiración agitada, como si acabaran de darle una noticia tan buena que le diera miedo creérsela. Y lo que sea que aún permitía a Finn controlar las riendas de sus propios impulsos terminó de romperse tan bruscamente que el muchacho casi escuchó el chasquido. Sin darse a sí mismo la oportunidad de acobardarse, avanzó hasta colarse en el espacio personal de Poe y presionó sus labios contra los del piloto.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y además estaba tan nervioso que más que un beso fue una colisión. Poe emitió un sonidito de sorpresa, pero no le apartó, así que Finn se atrevió a prolongar el contacto un poco más, hasta que creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. En total no pudo durar más de dos o tres segundos, pero a él le pareció que toda su vida había pasado por delante de sus ojos. Se apartó de Poe con la misma brusquedad con que le había besado y echó a andar a toda prisa hacia el velotransporte, dejándole plantado en mitad del camino.

Subió al vehículo, temblando como una hoja, y esperó sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Poe llegó casi medio minuto después de que Finn lo hubiera hecho, encendió el motor sin mirar a su compañero—que de todas formas estaba muy concentrado en la contemplación de sus propias manos—y, antes de emprender el camino de vuelta hacia Theed, murmuró:

—Entonces…—le falló la voz, tuvo que toser un par de veces y empezar de nuevo—. Entonces, supongo que no vas a pedirnos que empecemos a llamarte Lonus a partir de ahora, ¿no?

Ningún reproche. Ningún insulto airado. Nada de frases hechas con las que hacerle saber que no estaba interesado sin herir su orgullo. En aquel momento, Finn se sentía capaz de llegar hasta Theed dando volteretas.

—No, claro que no—respondió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Me llamo Finn. Ése es el nombre que me dio mi familia.

A Poe le costó tres intentos arrancar el _Moon Jumper_. En teoría, tenía la secuencia de comandos tan aprendida que habría podido ejecutarla durmiendo, pero de repente parecía que se le había olvidado todo lo que sabía sobre pilotar.

Tener a Finn sentado al lado, en el asiento del copiloto, no ayudaba mucho a concentrarse. Todavía no habían sido capaces de volver a mirarse a los ojos desde el beso, y a Poe la tensión le estaba matando.

—No es nada, BB-8 —dijo, en respuesta a la pregunta preocupada del droide—. Es que he dormido poco estos últimos días. Pero no estoy enfermo, de verdad.

No estaba enfermo, pero lo parecía. Incluso tenía todos los síntomas: respiración irregular, temperatura alta, pulso errático y calambres musculares. Si no hubiera sabido la verdad, habría creído que estaba a punto de caer con la fiebre de Hoth.

Pero a menos que existiera una cepa especial de la fiebre de Hoth llamada Finn, estaba bastante seguro de que no era eso.

Se obligó a concentrarse en el despegue de la nave y en seguir las rutinas necesarias para salir de la atmósfera con seguridad. Necesitaba con desesperación aferrarse a algo que le ayudara a calmarse.

Algo que apartara su mente de aquel beso, aunque fuera durante diez segundos.

A ver, es que Finn le había besado. O sea. Finn. _Le había besado_.

Maldita sea, ya estaba otra vez agarrado a los mandos de la nave como si alguien se los quisiera arrebatar de las manos.

Inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire tan despacio como pudo, en un intento de relajarse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Finn le echaba una mirada, pero en seguida volvía la vista al frente.

Poe sacó el _Jumper_ de la atmósfera de Naboo y, en cuanto tuvo la nave en posición, activó el hipermotor con el salto que tenía ya programado.

Ya no tenían nada más que hacer hasta que llegaran a D'Qar.

El silencio que había dentro de la cabina era tan denso que el aire prácticamente vibraba. Poe repasó las lecturas del panel de control por segunda vez. A su lado, Finn pulsó un par de interruptores. Poe carraspeó. Finn le dio a BB-8 una palmadita en la cabeza. Muy despacio, Poe arriesgó una mirada hacia Finn y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los dos se volvieron hacia delante a la vez, tiesos como palos.

Aquello era ridículo. Poe no se había comportado así desde su primer año en la academia de pilotos. Tenía que ponerle fin a aquella tontería, o de lo contrario llegaría a la base de la Resistencia con una úlcera.

—Oye, Finn… —comenzó, todavía sin mirarle. En fin, pasito a pasito, tampoco se le podía pedir que volviera a la edad adulta de golpe—. Lo de antes… I… ¿Iba en serio? Es decir, no es que pase nada si no es así, no me voy a sentir ofendido si me dices que sólo estabas experimentando, o que fue un impulso del momento… Vale, estoy divagando, lo siento. Pero necesito saberlo.

—Iba en serio —respondió Finn, con una calma sorprendente—. Espera, ¿me acabas de preguntar si sólo estaba "experimentando"? ¿Crees que haría eso contigo?

El tono ligeramente indignado hizo que Poe se volviera hacia él y esta vez sí consiguiera aguantar su mirada. Genial, vaya forma de meter la pata.

—¡No, no, claro que no! Eso espero. Creo. ¿Qué he dicho?

Tenía el corazón a mil por hora y le costaba pensar con claridad, maldita sea. Respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Mira, Finn, no sé qué experiencia tienes en estos temas, pero me imagino que viviendo bajo el control de la Primera Orden, no debe de ser mucha…

—Ya te lo digo yo: ninguna.

—N… ¿Ninguna? —repitió Poe con voz estrangulada—. ¿Quieres decir que ése ha sido tu primer beso?

Finn hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y Poe sintió que se mareaba.

—Fuerza bendita —suspiró, con un hilo de voz. Tal vez no tuviera que esperar hasta D'Qar para desarrollar esa úlcera. Definitivamente, algo se le estaba quemando por dentro.

—Espera un momento —añadió de pronto—. Si de nosotros dos, el más novato en esto eres tú, ¿cómo es que soy yo el que está hecho un manojo de nervios?

Finn se encogió de hombros.

—Porque si me fueras a rechazar, ya lo habrías hecho.

Poe sólo pudo a mirarle en silencio, con la boca entreabierta como si fuera a responder, pero sin ser capaz de articular palabra.

—Tiene sentido —dijo al final, volviendo la vista hacia un lado.

De repente Finn estaba de pie junto a su asiento, alargando las manos para tomar las suyas, y el momento de hablar se había terminado. Finn tiró de él con suavidad para que también se levantara y ese chaval, que no debería tener la menor idea de cómo seducir a nadie, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras levantaba la otra mano hacia su rostro, para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad y después deslizar los dedos hacia su nuca. A Poe se le aflojaron las rodillas incluso antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

Pero cuando se tocaron, fue glorioso.

Al principio, Poe le dejó llevar las riendas, aceptando la presión de sus labios cerrados con un suspiro de satisfacción. Entonces sujetó el rostro de Finn entre sus manos y tomó el control del beso, entreabriendo apenas los labios y cambiando el ángulo de su rostro. Quería mostrarle lo bueno que podía ser un beso de verdad, pero al mismo tiempo era muy consciente de que Finn era bastante más joven que él y completamente inexperto, y no quería abrumarle. Se tomó su tiempo, saboreando sus labios con gentileza, mordisqueando suavemente o acariciándolos apenas con la punta de su lengua. Finn hizo un sonido estrangulado desde el fondo de su garganta y se agarró a la espalda de la chaqueta de Poe, estrujando la tela entre sus puños.

En algún punto cerca de sus pies, BB-8 soltó un largo pitido de entusiasmo.

—C… Creo que necesito sentarme —susurró Finn cuando se separaron, en un tono unas dos octavas más bajo de lo habitual, que hizo que Poe se estremeciera. Se dejó caer en el asiento del piloto, agarrándose a los brazos de Poe, con la respiración agitada. En eso último, estaban empatados los dos.

—¡Vaya! —jadeó—. Ahora entiendo por qué eso de besarse es una actividad tan popular. ¿Siempre es así?

Poe no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente, no pudo.

—Cuando se hace bien —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa engreída. Finn arqueó una ceja, divertido, y Poe suavizó su expresión, para añadir—. Cuando se hace con la persona adecuada.

Finn sonrió con lentitud, se puso de pie y rodeó la cintura de Poe con sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al de él tanto como era posible sin verle borroso, con la mirada fija en su boca en vez de en sus ojos y una expresión hambrienta. Poe se mordió el labio inferior en un acto reflejo, sin pensar, como hacía tantas veces, pero a Finn se le escapó un pequeño quejido que sonó como una nota discordante al romperse la cuerda de un instrumento.

—Pues si es así—susurró—, quiero más.

—No seré yo quien se queje—respondió Poe, sonriendo de medio lado.

—No, quiero decir… Además de los besos. Quiero…

Se atrancó a mitad de la frase, torciendo el gesto en una mueca de frustración al no encontrar las palabras. A Poe, de todas formas, no le hizo falta que terminara para entenderle, y tuvo que ahogar un golpe de tos repentino.

—Oh. _Oh_ —carraspeó para aclararse la voz—. Vale, ¿quieres…? En fin, si t-t-te parece bien… ¿Vamos a mi camarote?

—Genial, sí —respondió Finn, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin perder el tiempo, agarró a Poe de la mano y le llevó hacia la puerta de la cabina.

—BB-8, quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo al pasar.

El droide abrió una portezuela en la parte frontal de su cuerpo redondo, extendió el brazo mecánico de su soldador y encendió la llamita, en lo que era una clara imitación del gesto humano del pulgar hacia arriba. Poe se quedó tan sorprendido que se dio la vuelta para mirarle, aun mientras Finn seguía tirando de él hacia el pasillo.

—¿Eh, eso es un…? ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido eso?

 _Me lo enseñó Finn_ , contestó BB-8 en binario, aunque ya no quedaba nadie en la cabina para oír la respuesta.

Aunque el pasillo no era muy largo, tardaron una eternidad en recorrerlo porque paraban más o menos cada dos centímetros para volver a besarse. En seguida quedó claro que Finn era de los que aprendían rápido; para cuando llegaron hasta la entrada del camarote —el de Poe, probablemente, aunque tampoco es que se hubieran fijado mucho por dónde iban—, ya tenía su lengua dentro de la boca de Poe, haciendo estragos con su cordura. De todos modos, el piloto aún tenía lucidez suficiente como para recordar que Finn nunca había estado con nadie antes, y que no debía dar nada por sentado con él.

—Finn, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó entre jadeos, la frente apoyada contra la del muchacho—. No hay ninguna prisa, no tienes que forzar las cosas por mí. Podemos ir tan despacio como tú quieras.

—Estoy seguro —respondió Finn—. Y no quiero ir despacio. Es sólo que… No sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Poe se apartó unos centímetros de él para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—No _tienes_ que hacer nada—le dijo con ternura—. Pero puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera? —repitió Finn, arqueando una ceja.

Poe asintió, despacio, sin decir nada. Finn se limitó a mirarle durante unos segundos, como si se tomara su tiempo para reunir el valor necesario, y después dijo:

—Quiero verte sin ropa.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Poe de la cabeza a los pies, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento. Bajó los brazos y sacudió los hombros, con lo que la chaqueta cayó al suelo. Después agarró el borde de su camiseta con dedos temblorosos y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza, sintiendo la mirada de Finn sobre él todo el tiempo. El chico soltó una suave exhalación y alargó una mano hacia el pecho de Poe, parándose justo antes de llegar a tocarle.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, elevando los ojos hacia el rostro del piloto. Cuando éste asintió de nuevo, Finn se lamió los labios y deslizó los dedos en una larga caricia, desde las clavículas hasta el abdomen de Poe, delineando cada músculo. Seguía su propia mano con la mirada como si no pudiera creer que tuviera permiso para hacer aquello, y a Poe se le erizaba el vello a su paso.

Finn volvió a cubrir la boca de Poe con la suya y le estrechó con fuerza contra sí, las manos incapaces de parar ahora que sabía que tenían libertad para moverse por donde quisieran. Poe sentía sus caricias en la espalda, en los brazos, en cualquier zona que estuviera a su alcance. En correspondencia, él bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Finn y las coló por debajo de su camiseta para acariciarle el vientre y el costado, ya completamente regenerado de su herida. La reacción de Finn fue inmediata: se llevó una mano a la espalda para tirar de la camiseta hacia arriba y sólo separó sus labios de los de Poe el tiempo justo para quitársela y arrojarla a un lado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando volvieron a abrazarse y sintió toda esa piel cálida contra la suya.

Poe les hizo girar hasta que Finn quedó apoyado contra la pared, encajado entre sus brazos. Sintió las manos del muchacho colándose por dentro de sus pantalones para agarrarle las nalgas y se estremeció al pensar en todas las cosas que quería hacer con él algún día.

Algún día, pero no hoy. No en su primera vez.

—Finn, si hay algo… —se interrumpió con un gemido cuando Finn aprovechó su nuevo punto de apoyo para apretar las caderas de Poe contra las suyas, y de algún modo se las arregló para alinearles _justo así_ —. Aaah… No, escúchame, por favor… Finn, si hago algo que no te gusta… Si cruzo alguna línea, lo que sea… _Oh, joder_ …

—Me gusta todo lo que estamos haciendo, no te preocupes.

Poe enterró el rostro en el cuello de Finn. Maldita sea, qué difícil era concentrarse.

—Por ahora sí —farfulló, mientras iba repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula—. Pero si eso cambia…—llegó hasta la oreja de Finn y tomó el lóbulo entre sus dientes con suavidad—… sólo dímelo y pararé, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Cállate y haz eso otra vez, por favor!

Poe no se hizo de rogar, disfrutando de los sonidos estrangulados que brotaban de la garganta de Finn cada vez que le mordisqueaba la oreja. Deslizó una mano por los pectorales del muchacho, deteniéndose con mimo en los pezones, y después siguió el mismo camino con su boca, mientras sus manos se ocupaban en abrirle a Finn los pantalones.

Poe se quitó sus propias botas de un puntapié, antes de arrodillarse en el suelo frente a Finn y enganchar los dedos en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

—Poe, ¿qué haces?

A modo de respuesta, el piloto le sujetó con fuerza por las caderas y acercó el rostro a su entrepierna, apoyando los labios sobre su erección a través de la ropa interior para dejarle sentir el calor de su respiración. Finn soltó una exclamación de asombro que se convirtió en un largo gemido cuando Poe apartó la tela y le tomó en su boca.

Era pura seda y calor sobre su lengua, y en sus oídos un concierto de sonidos guturales desesperados que pulsaban y reverberaban en su interior, como si fueran un mensaje codificado que tradujera para él el placer que le estaba dando a su compañero. Poe deslizó una de sus manos entre las piernas de Finn para presionar con los dedos justo detrás de los testículos, y sintió la reacción del muchacho en espasmos que sacudieron su cuerpo como oleadas. Su propia erección casi dolía de lo mucho que necesitaba que la atendieran, pero la ignoró para concentrarse en complacer a Finn.

Habría seguido así hasta el final, pero _tenía que_ ver su rostro cuando se corriera. Al notar que Finn estaba cerca, sustituyó su boca por su mano, sin dejar de presionar ese punto especial con la otra, y volvió a ponerse en pie. Finn tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca entreabierta y las manos crispadas contra la pared. Unas cuantas caricias más y eso fue todo: el cuerpo de Finn se tensó y de su garganta escapó un grito entrecortado mientras se derramaba sobre las manos de Poe.

Poe tuvo que sujetarle cuando las piernas le fallaron. Le abrazó y le sostuvo contra la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento, cubriéndole el rostro de besos, las manos de Finn aferrándose a él como al último trozo de madera en mitad de un océano.

—Tienes… —murmuró Finn contra el hombro de Poe—. Tienes que enseñarme a hacerte eso.

Poe tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apoyar una mano contra la pared para sostenerse. Entre la brutal honestidad de Finn y la viveza de su propia imaginación iban a acabar con él antes que la Primera Orden.

—Algún día—le dijo en voz baja, rozando con sus labios la sien de Finn. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con la intensa necesidad de sentir su contacto, pero eso no importaba—. Cuando llegue el momento. Ahora descansa.

Trató de apartarse para ir a buscar algo con lo que limpiarles a ambos, pero Finn le sujetó por la muñeca.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Qué hay de ti?

Poe sonrió y se inclinó para besarle con suavidad.

—No pasa nada, Finn —susurró, intentando disimular el enorme esfuerzo que le costaba decir esas palabras—. Sé lo abrumadora que resulta la primera vez, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para…

Finn le hizo callar con un beso que le dejó sin aliento. El muchacho maniobró de forma que ahora era Poe quien tenía la espalda contra la pared, aprisionándole con su cuerpo. Bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna del piloto, presionó con firmeza por encima de los pantalones y consiguió arrancarle un gemido involuntario que dejaba en muy mal lugar sus intentos por ser considerado.

—Estás loco si crees que querría perderme esta parte por nada del mundo —murmuró contra sus labios, mientras el corazón de Poe latía desbocado en sus oídos—. Quiero ver cómo te deshaces por mí, igual que tú has hecho antes conmigo. Puede que yo no sea tan hábil como tú, pero tampoco soy un completo inútil con las manos. En fin, no puede ser tan diferente de hacérselo uno mismo, ¿no?

—Finn, si sigues poniendo esas imágenes mentales en mi cabeza, ni siquiera te va a hacer falta tocarme.

Finn se echó a reír con suavidad y se deshizo de sus pantalones, que todavía tenía alrededor de las rodillas. Poe le imitó, olvidados por completo todos sus reparos ante el entusiasmo de su compañero. Volvieron a abrazarse, ya sin nada que les estorbara, piel contra piel de la cabeza a los pies. Caminaron casi a ciegas hasta el estrecho catre adosado a un lateral del camarote y Finn se sentó en la cabecera, apoyado contra la pared, mientras guiaba a Poe para que se colocara entre sus piernas, la espalda contra su pecho. Su mano derecha se cerró inmediatamente sobre él y Poe arqueó el torso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con una exclamación.

Finn aprovechó el acceso que se le brindaba para besarle el cuello, de abajo arriba y continuando hasta la oreja de Poe, que mordisqueó con suavidad. Demostrando lo buen alumno que era, Finn bajó la mano izquierda para presionar con los dedos en el mismo punto en que Poe se lo había hecho a él antes, y el piloto creyó que se moría.

Apenas reconocía los sonidos que salían de su propia garganta, ni el modo en que sus manos se crispaban sobre los muslos de Finn, buscando un punto de apoyo para no perderse en la neblina de placer que le nublaba la mente. Las caricias de Finn estaban muy lejos de ser lo más sofisticado que le habían hecho nunca, y sin embargo le tenían al borde del delirio, simplemente porque era él; porque eran las manos de Finn las que le tocaban, la boca de Finn la que jugueteaba con todas las zonas sensibles a su alcance y el cuerpo de Finn el que le envolvía en su calidez como un manto. Cuando al fin le llegó el orgasmo, fue tan intenso que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos, avergonzado porque no era capaz de retenerlas.

Tantos días y noches soñando con ese momento, languideciendo al creer que no tenía esperanza; ahora que se había hecho realidad, Poe se sentía tan afortunado que el corazón le iba a estallar de alegría.

—Hey. Hey, Poe, ¿estás bien? —murmuró Finn con suavidad, rodeándole con sus brazos para recostarle contra su pecho.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —respondió con voz temblorosa, secándose las lágrimas e inspirando con fuerza para calmarse. Acomodó el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Finn y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo—. Mejor que nunca.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, apoyado en el cuerpo de su compañero, limitándose a absorber el momento. Los brazos de Finn le estrecharon con un poco más de fuerza y le pareció sentir un beso en la coronilla. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarles que el catre fuera demasiado estrecho para dos personas, o que ambos estuvieran necesitando con desesperación una ducha.

Todo eso podía esperar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epílogo**

El día en que por fin pudieron devolver al primer grupo de niños a sus familias, Finn lloró de felicidad.

Se vino abajo allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo, sin importarle quién pudiera verle. Total, tampoco es que fuera el único. Todo el mundo lloraba, desde los niños y sus padres hasta la propia Rey, que abrazaba a Finn con la excusa de consolarle a él pero no conseguía engañar a nadie.

Había sido un proceso largo y trabajoso, y de hecho no había acabado todavía. Este primer grupo era el de los niños más pequeños: chiquillos de tres, cuatro o cinco años, que no habían estado bajo la influencia de la Orden el tiempo suficiente como para asimilar sus enseñanzas, y que todavía recordaban a sus familias. Con el resto de los aprendices, las cosas no eran ni remotamente igual de fáciles. Los sanadores que la general Organa había reclutado no daban abasto con las terapias de desprogramación, e incluso ya habían apuntado la posibilidad de que con los mayores no se pudiera hacer nada.

Pero eso no significaba que fueran a dejar de intentarlo.

Finn no contaba con que sirviera de mucho, de todas formas. Él había vivido entre chicos como ésos—qué demonios, había sido uno de ellos—y sabía que lo más probable era que, en cuanto se vieran libres, regresaran a la Primera Orden por voluntad propia. Aun así, estaba orgulloso de lo que habían conseguido.

Con la información que Finn y Poe habían obtenido, la general Organa había diseñado una operación a una escala sin precedentes para la Resistencia. Por suerte, la aniquilación del Senado había hecho que una gran parte del ejército de la República abriera los ojos y decidiera por fin ponerse bajo las órdenes de la Resistencia, con lo que ahora tenían los efectivos necesarios. La general envió equipos de comandos a los cinco centros de entrenamiento que la Primera Orden tenía ocultos en distintos puntos de la galaxia, preparados para asaltarlos todos de forma simultánea. Al mismo tiempo, todos los escuadrones de cazas de la Resistencia cayeron en masa sobre la flota de la Almirante Beck, destruyéndola de un solo golpe.

Lo más duro, para Finn, había sido tener que separarse de Poe para cumplir cada uno con su parte del trabajo. Finn estaba asignado a uno de los equipos de tierra, mientras que Poe tenía que dirigir a su escuadrón en el ataque a la flota.

—Prométeme que no vas a preocuparte por mí —le había dicho Poe al despedirse—. Concéntrate sólo en la misión y en regresar con vida, que yo haré lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil—se había quejado Finn—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no vas a pensar en mí ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo?

—Bueno, yo no diría tanto —Poe le había dedicado una lenta sonrisa que le había hecho sentirse acalorado de repente, y después le había dado un beso largo y profundo allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo, sin importarle que todo su escuadrón les estuviera jaleando con silbidos y aplausos.

Lo cierto era que Poe no había ido muy desencaminado: durante la batalla, Finn no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada que no fuera esquivar los disparos enemigos, alcanzar su objetivo y maravillarse de las cosas que Rey había aprendido a hacer. La chica manejaba el sable de luz a velocidad de vértigo, esquivaba ataques mediante saltos imposibles y era capaz de mandar al suelo a un grupo de soldados con sólo un gesto de la mano. Finn no habría podido estar más orgulloso de ella ni aunque hubiera querido.

El viaje de vuelta a la base, sin embargo, había sido un suplicio de nervios e incertidumbre, hasta tal punto que Rey había tenido que sentarse a su lado, rodearle los hombros con un brazo y tratar de convencerle de que, si a Poe le hubiera ocurrido algo, ella lo sabría.

La celebración del reencuentro les había dejado a los dos exhaustos, sin aliento y bañados en sudor, tumbados el uno junto al otro en la cama con la vista fija en el techo y sendas expresiones de asombro en los rostros.

—Eso ha sido… Ha sido increíble —había murmurado Finn, con voz ronca.

—Síiii…

—Supongo que así es como va a ser, ¿no? Tú en el aire, yo en tierra, y recordarnos el uno al otro que seguimos vivos entre batalla y batalla.

Poe se había encogido de hombros con aire somnoliento.

—A mis padres les funcionaba… No, no, no, espera, no me refería a… ¡Aaargh, ¿por qué diablos he dicho eso?! —se había cubierto los ojos con las manos, torciendo el gesto en una mueca—. ¡Ahora voy a tener que desinfectarme el cerebro con bacta!

Finn se había echado a reír entonces y seguía riendo ahora, al recordarlo. Su risa se mezclaba con la de la gente que le rodeaba, niños y mayores, y con las lágrimas de felicidad de todos.

Presintiendo una mirada sobre él, Finn se giró hacia la nave en la que habían viajado hasta allí. Poe estaba bajando por la rampa, después de haber realizado las comprobaciones necesarias tras el aterrizaje, con los ojos fijos en él como si no hubiera otra cosa interesante que ver en todo el planeta. Sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y avanzó hasta donde estaba Finn, con Rey todavía colgada de su cuello. Poe los rodeó a ambos con sus brazos y se unió a la contemplación de todas las familias que se estaban reuniendo allí en aquel día.

A Finn se le ocurrió que, en cierto modo, ellos tres eran una de esas familias recién reunidas. Diferente historia, pero también habían tenido que recorrer un largo y difícil camino para poder encontrarse.

Y no permitiría que nadie, nunca, les volviera a separar.

FIN.


End file.
